Drabbles
by Tigra-Bengal
Summary: One shots of Castiel and Arisa. I do not own anything.
1. Car Wash

**Car Wash- Arisa has to wash the car. Castiel is turned on by this.**

"Arisa, the Impala is filthy, wash it for me?" Dean pleaded. I sighed.

"You care too much about that car Dean," I replied standing up. His arm had been messed up in our last hunt otherwise he would be cleaning the car with painstaking care.

"Thank you Risa," he called as I walked outside. I rolled my eyes and grabbed the hose, plastic containers and soap. I pulled my hair out of my eyes and began to wash the car. Sam came out and joined me.

"You know Dean is just going to come out later and re do it," I stated. Sam laughed and sprayed me with the house. I laughed and threw a pail of water at him. We got into a huge water fight under the hot sun.

"Alright, alright, let's stop before Bobby comes and tells us off," Sam called. I nodded still laughing.

We finished washing the car and talking and he went back inside as I put the stuff away. I had just wound up the hose when a flutter of wings announced Castiel behind me. I turned with a bright smile on my face.

"Hi Cas," I greeted warmly.

"Hello Ari…" he choked.

"What?" I asked. His eyes were fixated on me. They swept my body, lingering on my chest. I glanced down and remembered that I had thrown a white tank top on this morning over a dark red bra. I chuckled and grabbed Castiel's chin.

"Up here Cas," I joked. He swallowed.

"Go change," he croaked. I grinned.

"Nope, just tell me what you need," I replied with an evil smirk.

"I, uh, need something," he stammered. It was delightful to see Castiel, serious no fun Castiel, all blushing and adorable. I moved closer pressing my chest to his.

"Yes?" I asked innocently, batting my eyelashes up at him. In seconds his mouth was hot on mine. I chuckled and wrapped my arms around his neck. There was a flurry of wings and Cas was pressing me into my bed.


	2. All I See Is You

**All I See Is You- Arisa is insecure in a bar when Castiel is surrounded by girls. Castiel reassures her. **

The bar was dim and loud. I watched as Dean hit on some random girl. I smiled. Balthazar wasn't going to be happy about this. My smile grew wider as the angel in question appeared. Anger flashed in his eyes as he marched up to Dean and wrapped his hand around his arm. He hissed in his ear and they vanished. _Poor Dean, _I thought. I turned to the other side of my bar stool and saw Sam talking with Gabriel in a booth and dad hanging out with Bobby and Ellen. I turned back around and found myself staring into deep blue eyes.

"Hi Cas," I welcomed.

"Hello Arisa," he greeted like usual. His gorgeous eyes scanned the bar for anything dangerous.

"I'm will be back. That man in the corner might be a demon," he murmured in my ear. I nodded knowing I couldn't talk him out of it. He didn't like to be unsure about baddies when I was around. A few minutes later I heard the chatter of girls. I glanced up to see what unfortunate man the girls had locked in on and my heart froze in my chest as my vision went red. Castiel was surrounded by girls who were fawning on him. I wanted to rip them all limb from limb. I stood to go do just that when a voice whispered in my ear.

"_What makes you think he doesn't like the attention? They are all a lot prettier than you."_

I stopped and hesitated. It was true. I looked down at myself. I was wearing grubby bloodstained jeans with holes in both knees. My tank top was torn across my belly from a slash I received a few weeks ago and my leather jacket was scuffed and dirty. My hair was tangled and I hadn't taken a shower yet. I sighed and sat back down. What would he see in me? Not only was I not pretty but I wasn't normal. I had seen the dark side and it had tainted me. Tears came to my eyes but I swallowed them down. Castiel deserved better than me.

Later that night Castiel came back with us to the hotel. I was drunk, having gotten completely wasted at the bar. He got me into bed and that's when the tears started.

"Arisa, what is wrong?" he asked alarmed.

"You deserve someone pure Cas. I'm not pure," I slurred. He stood in surprise for a moment then pulled me into a hug.

"I could never go to someone else. All I see is you," he murmured before vanishing into the night. 


	3. Childhood

**Childhood- Castiel, Arisa, Dean as kids. **

"Deeeeeaaaaaan," I screeched chasing him as he ran through the house with my dolly.

"Give her back," I yelled.

"Take her back," he taunted. Tears came to my eyes and I plopped down on the floor and cried.

"Baby, baby," he teased pulling my hair.

"What's going on in here?" a familiar voice spoke. Castiel came in the living room with his head cocked.

"He took my dolly," I sobbed.

"Dean, you know how much that doll means to Arisa. Give it back," Castiel ordered crossing his arms.

"Don't tell me what to do. You're younger than me," Dean replied.

"Fine, go ahead and tear it up. Bobby will skin you alive. You know that her mother gave her that doll," Castiel told him. Dean hesitated then threw the doll at me. It hit my head and landed in my lap. I grabbed it and hugged it to my chest.

"Thank you Cas," I cried running to him and hugging him tightly.

"No problem Risa," he replied.


	4. Kiddies

**Children- Castiel and Arisa have kids.**

"Marie, Christian, dinner," I called.

"Aw, do we have to," they whined, "Daddy is playing a game with us."

"Castiel, bring the kids to the table," I called.

"Aw, do I have to," he replied carrying the kids into the kitchen. I chuckled and set down the plates. Cas set them down in their chairs and gave me a kiss on the cheek. We sat down and I served dinner.

"How was everyone's day?" I asked.

"I colored a picture," Marie cried jumping from the table. I laughed and turned to Chris.

"I made a house," he crowed showing us a house made of Popsicle sticks.

"Ooh that's wonderful," I told him. He glowed with pride as Castiel complimented his house as well. Marie came tumbling back downstairs and shoved her picture in my lap.

"You're an artist," I cried at the colorful paper. I showed it to Castiel with a smile on my face. Both our kids beamed with pleasure at our praise.

"We have two artists on our hands," I told him. He chuckled.

After dinner we watched a family movie then put Marie and Chris to bed.

'Goodnight angel," I whispered to Marie as I pulled the blanket up to her chin and kissed her forehead. Castiel and I switched places and I gave Chris a kiss goodnight.

"Sweet dreams my darlings," I murmured before shutting off the light. I yawned and stretched as I walked downstairs. I went into the kitchen and began cleaning up dinner.

"Hey, you've had a long day. Let me do this," Castiel said wrapping his arms around my waist.

"I'm…" he cut me off.

"Go to bed. I'll be there soon," he told me kissing my neck. I sighed and nodded.

"Alright, come up soon," I replied. I walked back upstairs and into our bedroom. I changed into my nightgown and slipped under the covers. I turned off my lamp and closed my eyes. I knew I wouldn't go to sleep until Cas got here but he had been right. It had been a long day. I opened my eyes when the door opened and watched my husband as he changed into his flannels. He climbed into bed next to me, turned off his light then immediately wrapped his arms around me. I smiled and nestled close to him. I loved these moments, when it was just us and he was being warm and comforting.

"I love you," he murmured. I pressed a kiss to his chest.

"I love you too my angel," I whispered.


	5. Abuse

**Abuse- Arisa is abused by her father. Castiel quickly puts a stop to it.**

Sam, Dean and I were waiting in a hotel room watching TV when the door opened and dad walked in. I immediately tensed and examined him. He was in the mood. I had to get Dean and Sam out of here now.

"Dean, why don't you take Sam and go to that arcade we saw. Here's some money," I told them handing them a fat roll of quarters.

"Thanks Ris, you're awesome," Dean crowed.

"Watch out for Sam," I warned as they ran outside. I stood as dad shut the door behind them. I tensed my happy façade fading. Dad walked towards me and I closed my eyes waiting for the pain. I spent the next hour being pummeled by fists and feet. I stayed silent knowing that if I made a sound, it would be a thousand times worse. When the hour ended and he left to take a shower I lay on the floor, my body limp, exhausted and throbbing.

"Arisa," called a sad voice. I opened my eyes and looked up at Castiel, my guardian angel.

"Hey Cas," I greeted weakly. He touched two fingers to my forehead and I sighed in relief as the pain vanished. I sat up and Castiel just stared at me.

"I will not allow this to happen any longer. I will take you away if I have to," he told me seriously.

The next day I sent Dean and Sam away again. It never happened only once. I prepared myself to go another round as dad came into our room. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes. I waited, and waited, and waited. Finally I opened my eyes and found Castiel standing in front of me and my dad on the floor.

"I won't let him hurt you, ever again."


	6. Nightmares and Daydreams

**Nightmares and Daydreams- Arisa has a nightmare and Castiel asks her to marry him.**

_My dream was twisted and ever changing. A wendigo faced me and raked me with his clothes before turning into the scarecrow god and slicing me with his curved sword. The scarecrow changed into the hook man and then the water wraith and then a demon, each one taking a shot at me before changing. _

I woke up with a short gasp. I sat in bed panting and sweating from my nightmare. I had that nightmare all the time. I sighed and slipped out of bed. I went downstairs and poured myself a cup of water.

"What's wrong Arisa?" Castiel asked. I jumped spilling water down my front. I hadn't heard the sound of wings so his voice startled me.

"Cas, don't do that," I hissed.

"I'm sorry," he responded then tilted his head waiting for my answer.

"It's nothing, just a nightmare," I told him. He hesitated for a moment then walked over to me. He wrapped his arms around me and I sighed happily. I loved it when Castiel was like this. Usually he was stoic and didn't touch me.

"Marry me," he suddenly whispered in my ear. I pulled back in shock.

"What?" I asked in bewilderment.

"Marry me," he repeated his eyes guarded.

"But, why?" I asked, "We're already bound so tightly."

"I wish to be able to lie with you at night," he told me. I knew Castiel wasn't talking about sex. I closed my eyes and thought. I don't know why the thought of marriage freaked me out. Like I had said, we were bound more tightly than human marriage anyway and some small part of me was excited. The little girl in me wanted to wear a beautiful white dress and walk down the aisle on my daddy's arm and wear a pretty ring that told the world that I was taken.

"Ok," I said softly interrupting whatever it was that he was saying. He froze for a moment.

"You'll marry me?" he clarified.

"Yes, I'll marry you."


	7. Wedding

**Wedding- Castiel's and Arisa's wedding.**

"I can't do it," I gasped staring at myself in the mirror.

"You can and you will," Ellen replied forcefully.

"No I can't Ellen. My heart is going a thousand beats per second, I'm all sweaty and I can't breathe," I told her.

"Everyone gets wedding day jitters. Everything is going to be fine," she soothed. I looked back at myself.I barely recognized myself. The dresswas beautiful. I looked beautiful. My hair was curled and piled on top of my head with two curls framing my face. My veil was shimmery and a small crown of ivory flower adorned my head.

"I'm so nervous," I said.

"It's going to be fine," Ellen told me. The door opened and dad walked in. He stopped when he saw me and his eyes filled up with tears.

"Oh daddy," I said.

"You're not my little girl anymore," he choked out.

"Daddy I'll always be your little girl," I told him. He smiled and handed me a wooden box.

"This was your mother's. She would have wanted you to have it," he explained. I opened up the box and gasped. Inside were two beautiful blue combs with gleaming sapphires in the hilt.

"They're beautiful," I whispered.

"Here," Ellen said taking the box. She put the combs in my hair and I smiled at dad.

"I just wish Mary could be here to see this," he said.

"I know daddy." The organ started playing and Jo came running in.

"Let's go," she cried. My bridesmaids, Selena, Jo, and Nicolette got in line as Ellen ran back into the church. I took my dad's arm as they went out the door.

"Our turn," he whispered. We stepped forward and out of the dressing room. The church was decorated beautifully. White and pale blue flower arches had been enchanted to slowly drop petals as I walked under them. The carpet was a pure white carpet with blue flowery streamers separating the walkway from the benches. I looked around smiling at everyone. Dean, Sam, Gabriel, Balthazar, Ellen, Jo, Bobby, Ash, and even Crowley had showed up. I smiled at him and he winked. Finally I looked to the front and my breath caught as I looked at the most beautiful thing I had ever seen. Castiel stood at the alter wearing a black tux with a blue flower in his lapel. Dad delivered me to the alter and kissed my forehead before placing my hand in Castiel's. He pulled me up the last few steps and everyone sat down. The priest began to speak and as we exchanged our vows I felt the spirit of my mother gently wrap around me, telling me she was there.


	8. Spoons

**Spoons- Castiel is jealous of an inanimate object. **

I sucked on my ice cream spoon while I read my book. I was so into my book that I didn't notice Castiel's face. Finally Sam's voice broke into my dream like state.

"Cas, you ok? You look pissed," Sam asked. I looked up and saw that he indeed looked pissed.

"I'm fine," he replied gruffly. I arched an eyebrow.

"You really do look mad. Did something happen?" I asked. His dark blue eyes found me and he glanced at the spoon before quickly turning back away. A wicked smirk grew on my lips. I caught Sam's eye and wiggled the spoon. Laughter shone in his eyes. I began to suck the spoon louder. I kept watching Castiel out of the corner of my eye and I saw him twitch and shift uncomfortably. I smiled and pretended I hadn't noticed. Suddenly the spoon vanished from my mouth and hand. It was clenched in Castiel's fist. I blinked innocently at him.

"What?" I asked sweetly. He glared then his shoulder slumped. He handed me back the spoon. I began to suck on it again. He sighed and crossed his arms furiously.

"Are you jealous of my spoon?" I asked.

"No," he blurted, "I'm not jealous of an inanimate object." I smirked and kept sucking on the spoon. A few minutes later I heard a soft growl from his mouth.

"Are you sure you're not jealous of my spoon?" I asked again. Sam was trying to keep his laughter in.

"I'm not," he retorted sharply.

"Sure you're not," I replied. He looked at me and I saw him give in. He knocked the spoon from my mouth and kissed me furiously. I smiled and let him pull me to him. He pulled back and his lips ghosted over my jaw.

"You are in trouble," he hissed in my ear.


	9. Valentines Day

**Valentines Day- Castiel wants to do something special for Arisa.**

**Castiel's POV**

I was confused. Everywhere I saw red, pink and white. Valentines Day was apparently coming soon. Dean was excited to spend it with Jo and Sam was planning on spending it with Balthazar. I wondered what normal humans did for their mates on this special day.

"Dean, what do people do for their mates on Valentines Day?" I asked. He thought for a moment.

"Well I'm taking Jo to dinner and Sam and Balthazar are planning on getting a hotel room. Guys usually bring flowers and chocolates," he told me. I thought for a moment. Later that night I was in the hotel room with Arisa as Dean, Sam, Jo and Balthazar left. I wondered what Arisa might like.

"I'll be right back," I told her. She nodded and smiled. I vanished and found a flower shop. I looked for a while confused. What flowers did people get?

"Need some help?" asked a saleswoman.

"I need flowers for my mate," I told her. She thought for a moment then handed me a bouquet of red flowers.

"These are tulips. They mean everlasting love," she told me.

"Perfect," I said meaning it. Arisa and I would have everlasting love. I paid for the flowers with some money that Dean had given me and vanished. I reappeared back at the hotel. Arisa glanced up as I presented the flowers. The change that came over her was amazing. Her eyes sparkled and her face lit up.

"Thank you," she cried inhaling the flowers.

"Tulips," she breathed.

"They mean everlasting love. I thought it was a good representation of us," I told her. Suddenly she threw her arms around my neck. I hugged her tightly and marveled at the change some flowers could make.


	10. Wounded

**Wounded- Castiel get's stabbed and Arisa is there to sew him up. **

The fight swirled around us and I mindlessly stabbed and slashed at my enemies. Finally we beat the demons and I stood panting. I slid my life into its sheath and turned. Sam, Dean, Balthazar, Jo and Gabriel looked alright but Castiel wasn't looking at me.

"Cas?" I asked walking over to him. I touched his shoulder and he turned. His hands were on his stomach and blood was pouring from the wound.

"Cas!" I yelled as he collapsed. I caught but crashed to the ground under his dead weight.

"Help," I called panicked. Gabriel and Balthazar rushed over and helped picked him up. We vanished and appeared in our hotel room. They set him down on the bed and I began to snap out orders.

"Sam get me hot water. Dean get my medical kit. Jo get me alcohol. Balthazar, Gabriel I'll need you to hold him down when I start working." They all nodded and rushed off. I stroked Castiel's cheek with one hand while getting his coat, suit jacket, shirt and tie off with the other. It was a deep wound and I could tell that it had been made by an angel blade.

"Where did the demons get an angel blade?" Gabriel hissed. I didn't reply too busy assessing the damage. The others came back with everything I had asked for I began to work. I gently wiped the blood away which caused him to buck in pain.

"Hold him," I snapped. Balthazar and Gabriel did and I poured alcohol over the wound. He cried out but I began to stitch him up. He tried to move but Gabriel and Balthazar had a firm grip on him. I finished stitching him up and stepped back. I was covered in blood.

"Everyone leave," I ordered softly. They sensed that now was not a good time to argue. They left and I went to the bathroom to wash myself off. I saw my face in the mirror. I was deathly pale and my eyes were blank from panic. I walked back out and cleaned up as much as I could. Then I just sat by Castiel and waited. I don't know how long I waited. My eyes never moved from his face.

Finally he woke up. I breathed fully for the first time. I looked at the clock. It had been seven hours. I stood and groaned as my muscles protested sitting still for so long.

"Are you alright?" he asked. I choked out a laugh. He was worried about me.

"I'm fine. How are you feeling?' I asked examining the stitches.

"I feel fine," he told me as I gently patted his stomach. His muscles moved.

"That tickles," he said. I laughed weakly before bursting into tears.

"Arisa," he cried alarmed. I buried my head in his shoulder but tried to treat him gently.

"Shh, Arisa shh," he whispered rubbing my back.

"I thought I'd lost you," I sobbed. He just kissed my forehead.

"You will never lose me Arisa. I will never leave you," he murmured.


	11. Shattered

**Shattered- Arisa is broken and shattered. Luckily, Castiel is there to pick up the pieces.**

I closed the door to my room. I stood there for a moment completely numb. Dean was in hell. Pamela was dead. Jo was dead. Ellen was dead. Sam was missing his soul. Bobby was AWOL. Ash was gone. Mom was gone. Dad was gone. I was all alone. I collapsed to my knees and began to sob. Everything was shattering around me and I was broken inside. I was breaking apart and I couldn't stop it. Suddenly a hand took mine. I looked up through clouded eyes at Castiel. Without words he took me in his arms and let me sob into his chest.

"Cas," I cried.

"Shh, don't speak, just cry," he murmured. So I did. I cried until I was empty. I cried until I felt I might throw up. When I finally pulled away my face felt stretched and tight.

"I'm falling apart Cas," I whispered.

"Don't worry. I'm here to put you back together again."


	12. Breakfast

**Breakfast- Castiel wants to make Arisa breakfast without using angel mojo.**

**Castiel's POV**

I watched her sleep as the sun rose. It illuminated Arisa's face and she sighed happily. She nestled closer to me and I smiled. Even though I did not sleep, I enjoyed lying in bed with her. As I lay there an idea formed. Arisa had been having a hard time lately with all the hunts. I decided I would make her breakfast the human way. I gently slipped out from under her and went downstairs. No one was awake yet, perfect.

**Arisa's POV**

I woke to the smell of smoke. I woke up and realized that Cas wasn't beside me. I bolted out of bed and ran downstairs. Smoke was pouring out of the kitchen. I grabbed a fire extinguisher and ran inside. The microwave was on fire.

"Holy crap," I shouted spraying foam over the microwave. Finally the fire died and I turned to Sam and Dean.

"What happened?" they asked.

"I don't know," I replied looking around. Castiel was standing in the corner looking embarrassed.

"Cas, do you know what happened?" I asked slowly. He shuffled his feet for a moment before answering.

"I wanted to make you breakfast without using my powers," he mumbled, "Obviously I failed." I stared at him for a long moment then burst into laughter. I couldn't help it. He looked so adorable when he was abashed.

"Castiel I love you," I giggled throwing my arms around him. He hugged me tightly but I could tell he was confused.

"But I failed at making breakfast," he inquired. I laughed.

"I don't care. I think it's sweet that you tried. When we get a new stove I'll teach you some stuff ok?"


	13. Jealous Much?

**Jealousy- Castiel gets jealous when Arisa gets hit on by a guy. **

We were at a bar. Balthazar's idea. I sat at the polished counter top with Sam and Bobby drinking a beer.

"Why hello there," a smooth voice greeted. I turned and wasn't surprised to see some half drunk guy who thought he was all that.

"Go away," I told him.

"Oh playing hard to get are we? Well if I could rearrange the alphabet I would but U and I together," he said with a cheeky grin. I smiled at him.

"Well if I could rearrange the alphabet I would put F and U together," I replied. He just laughed and rolled my eyes.

"Did it hurt when you fell from Heaven?" I couldn't help but snicker.

"Buddy, you have no idea," I retorted. Sam and Bobby chuckled. I remembered falling from Heaven when Cas had saved me.

"You're so beautiful, you outshine the sun."

"These are getting ridicules," I muttered.

"Excuse but I'm going to have to ask you to leave," a familiar gruff voice said. I looked over and smiled at Castiel.

"I'm just making conversation," the man replied, "Besides I'm the mayor here. I can do what I want."

"Well I'm an angel of the lord, now get away from my mate," Castiel ordered. Luckily the guy was drunk enough that he missed the angel of the lord part.

"Fine Mr. Bossy," he slurred stumbling away.

"Jealous much?" I asked lightly. He looked at me with those dark blue eyes.

"You are mine Arisa. I won't stand for anyone even trying to take you away."


	14. Storm

**Storm- Castiel is adjusting to being human and he gets scared by a storm.**

**Castiel's POV**

Thunder rumbling woke me up. Lightning flashed across my vision and I flinched. My sudden movement upset Arisa who always slept close to the edge of the bed. She landed on the ground with a thump and a groan.

"Are you alright?" I asked immediately.

"Yeah but what the hell Cas?" she replied getting up. Thunder sounded again, louder this time and I cringed. She gave me a confused look that turned to understanding when I flinched from the lightning.

"You're scared of the storm," she stated coming over to me and wrapping her arms around me. I rested my head on her shoulder and closed my eyes. She began to softly hum in my ear. It didn't block out the thunder though. I tensed in her arms and she began to rub my neck still humming. Her hums turned to a soft Enochian lullaby that I usually sang for her whenever she had nightmares. I concentrated on her gentle fingers and the sweet sound of her voice. I lost myself in the tenderness of the lullaby. Soon the storm was pushed from my mind.


	15. Worth It

**Worth It- Castiel is worth the pain. Arisa is worth the risk.**

**Arisa's POV**

"Cas," I screamed lunging towards him. Anna was about to stab him with an angelic blade. I shoved him aside and the blade went into my stomach. I gasped as pain flooded my body. I stared into Anna's eyes as horror appeared there. I gripped the blade and yanked it from my body, turned it around in my hand and stabbed her in the chest. She screamed and collapsed. I stumbled away as white light exploded through the room.

"Castiel," I cried falling into a wall. I sank to the ground blood pouring from between my fingers.

Later that day after Cas had healed me I was with Bobby, Sam and Dean. They were really quiet.

"What?' I asked.

"Don't you think it's dangerous to be with Castiel? You've gotten hurt pretty badly because of him," Sam asked.

"I love him Sam," I told him.

"I know but…" I cut him off.

"He's worth it Sam. I would rather die than live without him.

**Castiel's POV**

I watched Arisa as she slept next to me. Her face was peaceful despite the bandages that covered it. She had been tortured pretty badly and I hadn't been able to heal all of it. I was in great danger of falling from grace and my powers were weak. I heard a voice calling me and I vanished to meet Rachel.

"What?" I asked.

"Castiel, you're falling for that human girl. If you fall now all that we are fighting for will be lost. I have to ask you not to risk it," she said hesitantly. I shook my head.

"I won't leave her," I said firmly, "She's worth the risks."


	16. Everything

**Everything- Arisa almost dies and Castiel is relieved when he can save her.**

**Castiel's POV**

The room was silent and the smell of coppery blood filled the air. Arisa was covered in sweat and her shirt was drenched in blood. We had done what we could after Arisa had been stabbed. Now it was up to her. Hours passed and she didn't move. I began to panic. Finally she opened her eyes.

"Arisa," I sighed cradling her face.

"What happened?" she asked hoarsely.

"You were stabbed but you're going to be ok," I assured her. She coughed and I helped her take a drink of water. She tried to sit up and cried out.

"No Arisa, stay still," I told her gently pushing her down.

"But I have to take care of your injuries," she said. I shook my head.

"I'm fine," I told her. She reached up and stroked my cheek.

"I love your stubble. Don't ever shave," she said softly. I smiled.

"I won't sweetheart."

"I wish I could give you more than just worry," she sighed dropping her hand. I grabbed it and replaced it on my cheek.

"Arisa, just by you being here, by being alive, you have given me everything I could possibly need. I love worrying about you," I said kissing her warm forehead. She smiled before sinking back into sleep.


	17. Cuppycake

**Cuppycake- Arisa has an evil plan involving cupcakes and Castiel, her two favorite things. **

The mouthwatering aroma of chocolate cupcakes filled the air. I took out the pan delighted. I impatiently waited for them to cool before icing them with chocolate icing.

"Yummy," I crowed. I turned and saw Castiel staring at the cupcakes with a confused look on his face.

"What are they?" he asked.

"They're cupcakes and they're delicious," I replied. I plucked one out of the pan and held it out to him.

"You know I do not eat," he said. I rolled my eyes.

"I don't care. Eat it or I'm wiping icing on your nose," I told him. He didn't take it. I scowled and stepped forward. I scraped the cupcake across his nose, lips and chin.

"Told you," I said. Then I burst into laughter because Cas, serious stoic Cas, looked absolutely adorable with icing on his face.

"Arisa," he sighed. He reached up to wipe the icing from his face but I stopped him. I stepped close and locked some of the icing off his lips. His eyes widened as I continued to lick off the icing.

"Arisa," he breathed, his voice strangled. I blinked innocently at him.

"Yes," I asked kissing up his jaw to his ear. I tugged on the lobe and his breathing hitched.

"Arisa," he groaned. I chuckled in his ear.

"I guess you should've eaten the cupcake," I whispered. Suddenly I was on the counter and Castiel's lips were on mine. I kissed him back passionately. I felt something warm against my cheek. I pulled back and saw a cupcake in Castiel's hand. He set it aside and went about licking the icing off my cheek. I gasped and clutched at his shoulders. Man, for an innocent angel he had a wicked tongue.


	18. Teenagers First Meeting

**Teenagers- First Meeting- The firs time Castiel meets Arisa.**

**Castiel's POV**

I sat at my cafeteria table with Balthazar, Gabriel, Anna, Crowley, and Lucy. We were talking and laughing at a joke Gabriel had just told. I looked around and noticed a new girl. She had blonde hair and dark green eyes that were framed by silver glasses. She grabbed her tray of lunch and walked to a table near ours. She pulled a book from her bag and started reading. I looked away and got back into the conversation at my table. A few minutes later I heard a gasp and a splash. I looked over and saw milk dripping down the new girl's face and back onto her book. I stood.

"Hey nerd," the school mean girl, Ruby, greeted. The girl stood slowly and gathered her bag and book.

"Where are you going? Don't you dare leave," Ruby threatened. The new girl stopped hesitating.

"Don't worry about her," I said striding over, "She's just being a bitch. Let's go clean you up." I took her arm and led her away. I took her to the nurse's office and to the bathroom. I wet some paper towels and took off her glasses.

"You don't have to do this," she told me. Her voice was soft and melodic.

"It's fine," I assured her. I began to wipe the milk from her face and tried to get as much out of her hair as possible.

"Thanks," she murmured.

"You're welcome," I told her. I didn't know that something was starting.


	19. TeenagersRun Away With Me

**Teenagers- Run Away with Me- Castiel and Arisa as teenagers and both have troubles.**

**Castiel's POV**

I tapped on the window. I saw movement through the glass and a light flared on. A figure walked over and pushed open the glass. Arisa rubbed her eyes and peered out at me. A smile broke across her face and she moved to the side allowing me to climb in.

"Hi," she whispered then horror flashed across her face. Her fingers traced the bruise on my jaw. She reached behind her and grabbed the box of tissues. She pressed them against the blood coming from the cut on my forehead. I watched her as she took care of me. I loved it when she fussed.

"Who did this?" she demanded. I smiled at the possessive furious tone of her voice.

"Who do you think?" I asked. She clenched her jaw and kept working. Finally I was all bandaged up. She put away the small first aid kit away and then wrapped her arms around me. I held her close loving the smell of her strawberry shampoo and her natural aroma of vanilla. A crash suddenly came from downstairs. She flinched and I tightened my grip on her.

"Has it been bad tonight?" I murmured in her ear.

"Try all week," she muttered. I pulled back and tipped her jaw up. I kissed her gently. She sighed and melted into me.

"I'm leaving tonight," I whispered. She jerked away from me with shock in her eyes.

"What!" she cried. Her voice was filled with pain.

"I'm leaving…" she cut me off before I could continue.

"So what you just came for one last kiss before leaving?" she asked pain filling her voice. This wasn't I wanted to happen.

"No! Arisa I want you to come with me," I told her. She gazed at me speechless.

"You want me to run away?" she asked in a soft voice.

"Yes, I want you to come with me and get out of this town. My stepdad kicked me out and I don't want you going through this fighting anymore. I love you and I want to take care of you. I know it's going to be difficult but we're smart." She suddenly clapped a hand over my mouth. She was smiling.

"Of course I'll run away with you."


	20. Best Of Friends

**Best of Friends- Arisa is Castiel's best friend and he has always been secretly in love with her. **

**Castiel's POV**

I stared at the ceiling in the dark. Moonlit shadows flickered across the walls. Green eyes flashed across my vision. I sighed and turned onto my side. I jumped when tapping echoed through my room. I took a deep breath and I went to the window. Arisa peered in at me. Her eyes were red and puffy. I popped the window open wide. She climbed in with a bag over her shoulder.

"Hi," she greeted softly so as not to wake my parents.

"Hi," I replied shutting the window. Arisa went to the bed and sank down. She bowed her head and stared at the floor.

"What happened?" I asked sitting next to her.

"Steve," she answered. I scowled. I turned on the light and the bruise marring her face was shown.

"Arisa," I breathed reaching up to gently brush my fingers across it. She flinched slightly but then sighed and leaned into my touch.

"She didn't fight for me. She told me that I would either have to put up with it or leave. So I left. I didn't know where else to go," she told me.

"It's alright Ris," I assured her, "You can stay here." She shot me grateful look. I gathered in my arms and we held each other tightly.

"You're the best friend anyone can have," she mumbled. My heart wrenched in pain. I had loved Arisa ever since she had punched a boy for dumping milk on me in kindergarten. She would never feel the same though.

"I know," I told her quietly. She pulled back with a concerned expression.

"What's wrong?" she asked. She knew me way too well. I couldn't tell her. I couldn't risk losing our friendship.

"Becky says you're in love with me," She suddenly said in a quiet voice. I choked and backed away from her.

"What?" I gasped. Her calm green eyes pierced me to the core.

"Are you?" she asked in that same quiet voice. I stayed stubbornly silent. She walked over to me and I flinched when she reached up to touch my face. I expected her to hit me. I saw hurt in her eyes and she slowly lowered her hand. We stood in silence for a long moment. I stared at my feet wondering what to do.

"Yes," I found myself whispering. She looked at me and a small smile graced her perfect lips. Suddenly her hands were cupping my face and she was kissing me tenderly.

"Good," she whispered.


	21. Chocolate

**Chocolate- Arisa teaches Castiel of the many wonders of chocolate.**

I bit into the chocolate covered strawberry and hummed with delight. I had beaten Bobby at poker and had bought melting chocolate to eat. There was a fluttering of wings and Castiel appeared.

"Hi Cas," I greeted my mouth covered in chocolate. He cocked his head in confusion.

"What?" I asked. He gestured to his mouth. I touched my chocolate covered lips and smiled.

"Wipe it off for me," I teased leaning forward. He stepped forward and grabbed a napkin. I sighed and slumped backwards.

"What's wrong?" he asked leaning forward to wipe off the chocolate.

"That's not what I wanted you to do," I pouted. He gave me a confused look.

"I wanted a kiss," I explained. He looked at me in confusion but leaned in and kissed me. His sweet natural flavor was even sweeter with the chocolate. His tongue flicked out to taste the chocolate and I grinned happily. I cupped his face in my hands and pressed closer to him.

"This is what I wanted," I murmured when I had pulled back.

"Chocolate is good," Castiel replied. I laughed and pulled back.

"I'll show you how good chocolate is," I said with a flutter of my eyelashes. A few minutes later we were in bed and I had the chocolate with a spoon. I covered it in chocolate and drizzled some over his now bare chest. His stomach constricted as the chocolate touched his skin. I leaned down and licked the trail of sweetness up from his belly button to his collarbone. He groaned and arched under me.

"Chocolate is very good," he panted.


	22. Creationday

**Birthday- Its Castiel's birthday and Arisa wants to celebrate. **

"Wait so today is the day you were born?" I asked as I set the table for lunch.

"No, today is the day I was created," Castiel responded.

"On Earth that's a birthday," I told him.

"Then yes, today is my birthday," he said. My mind began to whir.

"Castiel, can you leave and not come back before I call you?" I asked. He looked slightly hurt but he vanished.

At seven I called him back. As soon as he appeared Dean, Sam, Jo, Ellen, Bobby, Gabriel, Balthazar and I yelled happy birthday.

"What is this?" he asked looking around. The living room was decorated with streamers and balloons. A cake was on the table and we had brought some presents.

"It's your birthday party," I explained hugging him. He cocked his head but went with it. We gave him his presents and ate cake.

"Where is the present from you?" he asked.

"I have to go get it," I told him soothingly. He nodded and we kept eating cake. At the end of the party everyone went to their rooms and I went upstairs. I pulled on the creation Jo and I had created and placed a big red bow in my hair. I walked back downstairs and leaned against the wall.

"Do you want to open your present now?" I asked in a lust filled voice. He turned and his eyes went wide. I was wearing a wrapping paper dress that was short and showed quite a bit of cleavage.

"I-I," he stammered unable to articulate. I smiled seductively and walked slowly over to him. I gave an extra roll of my hips as I got close to him.

"Come on," I whispered. He touched my forehead and we were in my room. His hands hovered over my body like he was afraid to touch me.

"Unwrap your present," I murmured. He took a hold of the hem and pulled up slowly. The wrapping paper whispered as it tore. I smiled and he pushed me back onto the bed.


	23. Movie Night

**Movie Night- Everyone has a movie night.**

"Movie night," I cheered bringing out five big bowls of popcorn. Dean and Jo were on the love seat cuddling. Sam and Gabriel were lying on the floor with Gabriel on Sam's chest. Ellen was sitting next to Bobby with their fingers intertwined. Balthazar was sitting on the couch with his girl of the week. I handed out popcorn and went to the recliner. I sat on Castiel's lap and wedged the popcorn bowl between us.

"Start the movie," Jo called. Ellen stood and put in Inception. I curled up on Castiel's chest as the lights went off. The movie had been playing for five minutes before Castiel, Balthazar and Gabriel started commentating. Their commentary was funny so we allowed it.

"I don't care what you say, Eames is hot," Jo announced.

"Hey!" Dean cried.

"Oh you know I love you pumpkin," she replied. I laughed and nestled closer to Cas.

"Do you think someone in the movie is hot?" he suddenly asked. The room went silent.

"I kind of like Arthur. He's got nice black hair and looks smoking in those suits," I said truthfully. Castiel vanished and I crumpled painfully into the chair.

"Castiel," I called. He didn't return. I sighed and finished the movie.

After we said goodnight I went upstairs. I changed into my pajamas and was about to call Castiel again when he appeared next to me. I gasped and stared at him. His hair was still messy but he wore a fantastic all black suit that hugged every contour of his body. I let my eyes wander over him.

"You look amazing," I told him reaching out and grabbing a hold of his tie. I pulled him over to me and pressed our lips together.

"So do I look better than Arthur?" he asked.

"Castiel, you always looked better than Arthur. Now, its breath taking," I whispered. That night I was lying on his chest thinking of how much I liked movie night.


	24. Read Aloud

**Read Aloud- Arisa can't sleep so Castiel reads to her.**

**Castiel's POV **

I was reading the phantom of the opera when Arisa woke with a panicked expression on her face. She jolted upright and was panting.

"Are you alright?" I asked. She nodded quickly but her face was drenched in sweat.

"Come over here," I told her. I gathered her in my arms and she rested her head on my shoulder. I picked up my book and flipped open to the page I was reading.

"A secret engagement," I started. She looked up at me but relaxed as I continued to read.

"I love this story," she said. I smiled and kept reading. After a few chapters I heard her breathing slow. I looked down and saw that she was asleep with one hand fisted in my jacket. I tried pulling away but fear flicked across her face and her fingers tightened. I quickly relaxed and laid us down. She relaxed again and fell deep asleep. I kept reading aloud knowing she was asleep but wanting her to stay that way.


	25. Scared of the Dark

**Scared of the Dark- Arisa isn't scared of the dark. She's scared of what's in it. (Arisa is younger and Castiel is her guardian) **

I stared at the closet door with my thin arms wrapped around my bony knees. Ellen assured me that once I hit puberty I would grow beautiful but I wanted that to happen soon. It's weird the thoughts that came to you when you were waiting for a monster to pop out of your closet. The room was dark but that wasn't what scared me. Darkness was comforting like a friend. I liked the dark and night and moonlit shadows. I didn't like what was in it. I was scared of the monsters and boogey men and demons. I was only eleven, what could I say? I wasn't a good hunter yet. A creak had me whimpering. I shrank against the wall as a figure appeared in the room. My breathing turned raspy and my heart galloped in my chest.

"Arisa?" a rough voice questioned. I sighed in relief when I heard Castiel, my guardian angel. I leaped up from the bed and lunged into his arms. I wrapped my arms tightly around his waist and buried my head in his chest. He held me tightly for a moment then pulled back and walked me over to my bed. He tucked me and lay down next to me.

"Go to sleep Arisa. I'll protect you from the monsters," he murmured.


	26. Unrequited Love

**Unrequited Love- Arisa loves Castiel but he doesn't love her back.**

"Arisa," a voice snapped. I jumped and looked over at Bobby.

"What?" I asked. His eyebrow arched and I realized that I had been staring at Castiel again. I shook myself awake and tried to focus. As the day passed my gaze kept drifting to Castiel. I couldn't help but let my eyes linger over his muscled body, blue eyes and messy hair. I had loved Castiel since I had first met him. Unfortunately I knew he didn't love me back. I wondered if I would ever be able to get him to love me. I doubted it. He was an angel and I was nothing but a human, a stinking, uncivilized, pathetic, ugly human.


	27. The Sky Is Ours

**The Sky Is Ours- Arisa speculates on the sky and her and Castiel's relationship. **

I stared at the deep blue sky as I lay on the soft grass. Clouds drifted across the sky and every once in a while one covered my sunlight. It was a perfect day, a happy day.

I was miserable.

Castiel had been gone for three weeks. I missed him so much my heart ached and it felt like my lungs were missing. It was hard to breath and I wanted him to hold me and kiss me and tell me that he loved me. I sighed and focused on the sky again. It was truly beautiful and it was interesting to think about how wherever Cas was he was looking up at the same sky. I sat up my brain whirring. Maybe we weren't so far apart. As long as the deep blue sky stared down at us we would be always be close because we would always look up at the same sky, the same sun. The sky was ours and I would always remember that.


	28. Let the Stars Lead You

**Let the Stars Lead You- Castiel shines brighter than any star. **

I was lost as I stumbled through the forest. Blood covered my left shoulder soaking through the white shirt I was wearing. I was limping from a cut on my leg and scratches covered my arms legs and face. I was dirty and smelled bad and I wanted, no needed, Castiel. I finally made my way from the forest to a road. I looked up at the sky panting. The stars were winking at me and I fell to the ground. I rolled onto my back and just rested. I was exhausted and I liked looking at the stars. I imagined Castiel looking down from heaven and that two of those stars were his eyes. That gave me the strength to stand. I had to get to Castiel. I thought for a moment. We were staying a town north from this forest. I looked up and located the North Star. I started limping down the road checking the stars every once in a while to make sure I was going the right way.

Two and a half hours later I arrived in town. I limped to my hotel and knocked frantically on the door. Castiel opened it and I collapsed in his arms.

"You shine so bright," I mumbled.

"She's exhausted. Let's get her inside," Castiel said.

"I followed your eyes," I muttered.

"She's mumbling nonsense," Dean said as they set me on the bed.

"I followed the stars home," I sighed.

"What is it about the stars?" Sam asked tearing the sleeve of my shirt off so he could check my bullet wound.

"The stars led me to you Cas," I breathed before going into blackness.


	29. Perfect Person

**Perfect Person- Sometimes the person who you least expect, is the perfect person for you. **

**Castiel's POV**

Falling in love with Arisa wasn't expected. She wasn't an angel. She was just a human. She was pretty for a human but she was still human, nothing compared to angels and yet my love for her was so binding and irrevocable that it sometimes scared me. I couldn't help but think about why I loved her. Humans weren't remarkable although I thought that all of my father's creations were beautiful, but humans were warlike and full of sin. Why had I fallen for her? Suddenly it came to me. I loved her because although she was warlike she tried so hard to make peace. Although she was sinful she tried so hard to be good. She tried and tried and tried to be as good as she could and I loved it. I loved her strength and attitude and laughter. I loved her, heart, mind and soul.


	30. We All Scream

**Ice Cream- Arisa gets her hands on ice cream.**

"Thank you," I told the ice cream vender. I took my ice cream cone and walked over to Castiel who was sitting on the park bench. I swiped at the ice cream with my tongue and swallowed. I loved chocolate mixed with vanilla. Castiel stared at me as I continued to eat the ice cream cone. Finally I got tired of it and pushed my ice cream cone into his nose. Surprise filled his eyes and I laughed. I leaned over and flicked my tongue across the tip of his nose. He wiped the rest off with his sleeve.

"May I try?" he asked. I handed him the cone and he stared at it for a moment before pushing it into my face. I gasped as he leaned in and licked some off my cheek.

"Geez Cas," I breathed wiping the rest off. He smiled and handed the cone back. I decided to get my revenge. I began to eat the ice cream in the most seductive way possible. I flicked my tongue and caught the ice cream as it dripped down the cone. Finally he knocked the cone aside and kissed me. I felt him shudder as his warm mouth mingled with my cold one. He pressed against me tighter and his hand slipped up to touch my bare spine. I loved ice cream.


	31. Bubblegum Bubblegum

**Bubblegum, Bubblegum- Castiel is intrigued by Arisa's gum. **

I chewed my gum popping every once in a while as I caught up on some lore. I felt eyes staring at me and I looked up. Castiel was staring at me intensely.

"What?" I asked looking down at myself. He appeared in front of me and reached into my mouth. I gagged and he pulled my gum from my mouth.

"Cas what are you doing?" I gasped. He was staring at my gum with a look of confused fascination.

"Why don't you swallow it?" he asked.

"It's gum Cas, you aren't suppose to swallow it," I told him reaching for another piece. I popped it into my mouth and began to chew. Suddenly his mouth was on mine. I gasped as his tongue invaded my mouth. He had never done his before. His tongue explored every inch of my mouth. He pulled back and my gum was missing. He began to chew a thoughtful expression on his face.

"Wow, I need to chew gum more often," I panted.


	32. Child Like

**Child Like- Arisa is changed into a little girl by Gabriel. **

I woke up from a good nights rest and sat up. I stretched and jumped out of bed. My clothes sagged off me and everything was short. I looked around in alarm.

"Dean!" I cried. I was surprised when my voice came out high pitched and melodic. He woke and looked over. He stared at me for a moment before bursting into laughter.

"What are you laughing at?" I demanded in that same high pitched voice. He just pointed to the bathroom door where there was a full length mirror. I went over and stared at myself for a moment before screaming. I was a little girl. I was short and cute with blonde pigtails.

"What's wrong?" Castiel asked. I turned with panic filled eyes. He cocked his head and stared at me for a moment before sighing.

"Gabriel," he muttered. I scowled.

"Gabriel did this," I screeched, "That son of a bitch." Dean was roaring with laughter. Sam who had just woken up was on the ground next to him. My lip began to tremble and I plopped down on the ground and began to cry. Big fat tears rolled down my cheeks and Dean and Sam automatically shut their mouths.

"Oh Arisa, I'm sorry," they both murmured coming over to me. Castiel picked me up and I buried my head in his shoulder. I was a little stressed. Last night had been a bad hunt where Cas had almost been stabbed and now this. He rubbed my back and murmured soothing words into my ear.

"This is too great," a new voice said. I looked over Castiel's shoulder and glared at Gabriel.

"Change me back," I yelled. Castiel flinched and I immediately sent him an apologetic look.

"No this is too fun. I'll change you back after I've had my fun," Gabriel replied before vanishing. I sighed and slumped against Cas.

"This sucks," I muttered.


	33. Sleepy Time

**Child Like- Sleepy Time- Arisa needs to go to sleep but she's not tired.**

"Arisa it's time for bed**," **Dean told me. I crossed my arms.

"Just because I'm in a little kid's body doesn't mean I have to sleep at seven Dean," I replied in my new sing song voice.

"You need some rest though," Sam implored.

"I'm not even tired," I complained.

"Arisa, how about I take you to bed and tuck you in," Castiel offered. I stared at him for a moment.

"I am not a little kid," I screeched, "Stop treating me like one." I stomped to my room and slammed the door. I threw myself on my bed and fought tears. I hated Gabriel. I hated him so much. I wanted my old body back, my sexy confident older body. I felt a hand touch my hair. I turned and glared at Castiel.

"I want to be left alone," I said stubbornly. He smiled softly.

"Too bad," he told me. I glared but he just lay down next to me. I stayed upright with my arms crossed. Eventually though I gave in and rested my head on his chest. It was strange doing this as a small child but I still took comfort from it. 


	34. Shopping

**Child Like- Shopping- Arisa hates her new clothes.**

"You look adorable," Dean stated. I glared at him. I was dressed in a purple frilly dress that I hated.

"When I get back into my body I am going to beat you black and blue," I threatened.

"I'm sorry but I can't take you seriously when you are this cute," he replied with a laugh. He reached down to tickle my chin and I bit his fingers. He yelped and withdrew. Castiel chuckled and picked me up. I allowed it but still pouted.

"Oh dear, your daughter is simply adorable," an old woman told Cas. I stared at her in shock. I began to cry and I struggled out of Castiel's arms. He set me down before I could fall and I ran from the store. I ran as fast as my little legs would carry me until I was helplessly lost I stopped. I was near a playground. I collapsed onto the grass and sobbed my heart out to the dirt.

"Little girl are you alright," a voice asked. I looked up at a kindly looking woman.

"No, I miss…" I trailed off. I missed myself, my real body.

"Arisa there you are," Gabriel's voice echoed. He rushed over here and scooped me up.

"Thank goodness you're alright," he said in a shaky voice. He was a good actor.

"Thank you for finding my daughter," he told the woman who smiled and said she hadn't done much. Gabriel took me away into an alley.

"Change me back," I demanded in a tearful voice.

"I will, here are some clothes to change into," he told me handing me a bag. He snapped his fingers and turned. The small frilly dress tore and I was back to myself. I quickly changed and I ran out to a window. I wasn't a little girl anymore.

"Thank you," I breathed touching my face.

"Yeah," he said.

"If you ever do that again I swear I will kill you," I told him furiously. He backed up.

"I believe you," he said before vanishing.


	35. Angel Anger

**Emotions-Anger- Castiel is frightening when angry.**

I had seen Castiel angry before but it had never been directed at me. I cowered against the wall as he towered over me.

"You deliberately disobeyed me Arisa. You could have died. I ordered you to stay away form that house," he yelled swinging his arm. A lamp flew across the room and crashed against the wall. The room dimmed and he kept yelling about how idiotic I had been, how stupid. His face was no longer the kind yet serious face I had grown accustomed too. It was dark with rage and twisted with fury, at me. I sank down as a book hit the wall above my head. Finally he seemed to calm down. The room settled and he was half turned away from me. I was distantly aware of a stinging pain in my forehead. I kept cringing against the wall. I didn't want to set him off again. He finally looked at me and he looked sickened.

"Arisa," he reached for me but I instinctively flinched away. The door opened and Bobby, Sam and Dean ran inside.

"What the hell Cas?" Dean demanded as Bobby came to me. I was cowering against the wall and I was aware that tears had begun to flow down my cheeks. Bobby helped me up and took me to my room while Dean yelled at Castiel. I was shivering and sniffling. He put a band aid on the cut on my forehead and tucked me into my bed.

"It'll be alright Arisa, you'll see," he whispered.

**Castiel's POV**

I felt miserable. It had been a week since I had lost my cool and raged at Arisa. I felt awful for hurting her and scaring her. I hadn't tried to go see her but I finally did today. I appeared in Bobby's living room and it fell silent. I looked at Arisa and fear flooded her eyes. She immediately bowed her head and cringed into the chair. I immediately moved forward to comfort her but she let out a dry sob and ran upstairs. I dropped my hands feeling sick to my stomach.

"What do I do?" I asked Bobby.

"Apologize ya idjit, but it's going to take time. That girl has seen some scary crap but whatever you did scared her even worse. She's been jumping at shadows and loud noises," he explained. I felt even worse but went upstairs. I gently pushed open Arisa's door and she gazed at me with a mixture of fear and sorrow. I just fell to my knees.

"Arisa, I am so sorry," I told her with tears in my throat. I couldn't bear her looking at me with that fear in her beautiful green eyes. I crumbled and stared at the floor. I was surprised to feel tears burning my eyes. I had never cried but tears dribbled down my cheeks. I felt her hand carefully touch my cheek. Her thumb gently wiped a tear away. I slowly looked treating her like I would a wounded scared animal. I made no sudden moves. She traced me features wither fingers and I closed my eyes. I savored the feeling her fingers memorizing every inch of my features. Her touch was careful, delicate. I leaned into the gentleness and prayed that she would forgive me.

"Please forgive me," I whispered. I opened my eyes and stared into her green ones. They were filled with love for me but something ticked at the back of my head.

"I forgive you," she replied. I smiled and kissed her gently. Later that night I thought back to that tickle. While her eyes had been filled with love, something dark had been hiding. She didn't trust me like she used to.


	36. Angel Laughter

**Emotions-Laughter- Castiel is beautiful when he laughs.**

Castiel was serious. He hardly ever smiled and never laughed. The first time he did I thought that my jaw might hit the floor. Castiel's laughter changed him. His gorgeous blue eyes sparkled with mirth and the sound of his laughter was rumbling and filled my blood with warm. It made him beautiful.

The second time he laughed it was quieter but just as gorgeous. It was a chuckle and it made my legs wobble dangerously. It was a warm honey rich sound that wrapped around and invited me closer.

The third time he laughed it was a deep laugh straight from the belly. He threw his head back and the laughter rolled off his tongue and filled the room. Finally I stopped resisting. I crashed our lips together swallowing all of that delicious laughter.


	37. Angel Smiles

**Emotions-Smiles- Castiel is seductive when he smiles.**

The first time I see Castiel smile it sends a wave of arousal smashing through my body. His smile is crooked and small and hinted at sex even though I'm sure he didn't even realize that. I found myself taking the necessary steps to reach him. I kissed him passionately snapping my hips into his. We immediately vanished.

The second time I saw him smile was at a completely inappropriate time. We were at a dinner with friends and he gave that sexy small smile that shot fire into my blood. He was sitting across the table from me just in reach of my feet. I kicked off my shoes and my foot found his leg. I traced my foot up until it was resting in a very uncomfortable place. Castiel shifted nervously and shot a glare at me. I smiled innocently at him. Suddenly he switched tactics. He smiled softly at me and I bit back a gasp. I pressed down on his hardening erection and he nearly choked.

"Cas you ok?" Dean asked thumping him on the back.

"I'm fine," he gasped as I kneaded with my foot. After a moment he stood and raced into the bathroom.

"I'll check on him," I said blithely. A few minutes later I was pinned to the bathroom wall.

The third time he smiled at me I knew he had figured out my weakness. It was after a hunt and we were all splattered with blood and guts. He turned to me and very purposefully smiled at me. My breath went whooshing out of me as heat flooded my body. I took a step toward him but he vanished.

"Fricking angels," I cursed. We went back to the hotel and I went to my separate room. I changed into a jersey and let my hair down. Castiel appeared behind m with that smile on his face. I turned to catch him but he had vanished again.

"Cas," I whined.

"Yes dearest?" he asked from behind me. He was smiling again.

"Stop teasing me," I growled lunging for him. He caught me and kissed me gently.

"I don't want gentle," I grumbled. Five minutes later I got my wish.


	38. Vampiress

**Vampire- Arisa gets changed into a vampire and drinks Castiel's blood. **

I screamed as the vampire bit into my neck. He had covered his lips with his own blood. Vampire's blood was getting injected straight into my blood stream. I screamed again and pain flooded my body from my neck. This wasn't a dainty bite. This was him ripping and tearing and biting. Suddenly there was a bright flash and the vampire dropped dead. I crumpled to the ground with a hand clasped to my neck.

"Arisa," Castiel murmured picking me up. I kept my eyes closed as tear began to fall. I was being turned into a monster. We appeared in the hotel room and he set me on the bed. The light from the lamps hurt my eyes.

"Are you ok?" Dean sounded like he was yelling. I clapped my hands over my ears.

"Stop it just stop it," I shrieked. It finally fell quiet, sort of. I could hear cars on the highway and people in the other rooms.

"What's wrong?" Castiel asked quietly.

"I was turned," I sobbed. There was a thick silence for a moment and I opened my eyes squinting in the light.

"Turn it off," I pleaded. Dean turned the light off and I sighed in relief. The room was dim and my eyes stopped hurting. I stood and began to pace, or tried to. I forgot that vamps got sunburns and walked into a patch of sunlight. I hissed in pain as my skin bubbled and turned red. Castiel touched it and it healed.

"What do we do? The vamp is dead," Sam asked. I stared at the wall.

"You kill me," I said firmly.

"No!" they yelled. I winced at the noise.

"We aren't going to kill you," Castiel said softly, "But I know how to cure you. Drink an angel's blood." I stared at him in horror.

"I'm not drinking your blood," I protested.

"You won't hurt me and you can't kill me. An angel's blood can cure this now drink," he thundered on the last two words. His eyes were serious as he took his coat, jacket shirt and tie off.

"Can you two leave?" I asked shakily. The hunger pains were already starting to hit and I could hear all three heartbeats thundering in my ears. Dean and Sam left and Castiel approached me.

"It's alright, drink," he said gently. I rested my hands on his shoulders and my instincts took over. I shoved him to the floor and bit into his neck. The thick blood poured into my throat and I moaned. It tasted sweet and heady and I couldn't get enough. I kept drinking. Suddenly the sweet taste was gone and it tasted like copper. I jolted backwards and ran to a waste basket. I began to throw up. Castiel held my hair and rubbed my back as I puked. When I was done I wiped my mouth and my hand came away red with blood. I looked at Castiel's neck. It looked like an animal had ravaged him. As I watched though the skin healed and the blood vanished. He touched my face and I felt the slimy wetness around my mouth vanish.

"Thank you," I said softly.

"You're welcome," he replied.


	39. She's Mine

**Description- Castiel thinks on Arisa's physical aspects.**

She had hair the color of gold. It shone it the sun and showed off highlights of caramel and red. It was wavy and soft and tumbled past her shoulders. Her eyes were a deep mossy grin that held secrets and love. She had high dramatic cheekbones and tan skin that was smooth and soft like satin. Her lips were perfectly sculpted and held a mystery that beckoned men towards her. She had a perfect dancer's build that made her every step gliding and graceful. She was tall and had perfect posture that made her seem regal like a queen. Men couldn't help but fall in love with her. Too bad for them, she was mine. 


	40. Laughter and Sunshine

**Laughter- Her laughter is like sunshine.**

**Castiel's POV **

They rarely got the change to kick back hang out. Castiel loved these times. Not because he didn't have to fight or see people die but because there was one special thing that happened during these times that never happened any other time. Arisa would laugh. It would start when Dean got into a funny mood and start cracking horrible but hilarious jokes. Arisa would start with a small smile that would grow bigger and bigger as she tried not to laugh. Eventually the laughter would pour out of her and I would get my fix. I was addicted to her laughter like I was addicted to the sunshine. Her laughter sparkled and made me feel dizzy. I was in love with the sound of mirth. It made me know that she was happy and I wanted nothing else but for her to be happy.


	41. Deep Thoughts

**Sleep- Arisa contemplates Castiel while he sleeps. (These are her thoughts so they will be a bit random)**

_Did I remember to pack a go bag? Yeah it's under the bed, good. I'm so tired. I hate ghouls. Luckily Cas was there. Castiel is great. I'm so glad he's mine. I love him so much. Oh the blankets are warm, yay! Warm, warm, warm. I wonder if angels dream. Castiel sleeps but does he dream. I hope he dreams about me if he does. He's so handsome and cute when he sleeps. I loved when I can just rest my head on his chest like this and listen to his heartbeat. Our heartbeats are always in time with each other. I've always thought it was weird but I love it. I think it's cool. Castiel's so handsome. I love how soft his black hair is and if he ever brushes it I think I mutilate someone. I wonder why butterflies have so many different colors. Butterflies? Where did butterflies come in? What the hell? Castiel's eyes remind me of butterflies. Blue, blue butterflies. Wow I'm tired. Kittens chase butterflies. I think it would be cute if Cas chased butterflies. He reminds me of my kitten Midnight. I love his little head tilty thingie. I need to sleep. I like his shoulders. Castiel has nice broad shoulders perfect for hugging and crying and kissing. Mmmmm, his body is yummy. I love it when he doesn't wear a shirt to bed. Wow I'm turning into a creeper. Time for bed. _


	42. Dress Up

**Dress Up- Arisa is forced to dress up for a party.**

"I hate this plan," I growled.

"We have to go to the party to get even close to this thing now stop being a baby," Jo replied.

"I look hideous," I said.

"You look gorgeous," she told me. I stared at myself in the mirror. I was wearing a little black dress with a strapless sweetheart top and a ruffled skirt. It fell five inches above me knee and there was a wide purple ribbon tied into a bow in front along my waist.

"I hate you," I hissed at Jo. She just smiled and started working on my hair. She curled my blonde locks and pulled it back. Two curls framed my face and I wore a nice black necklace. I put on a pair of strappy heels and followed her downstairs. She walked down the stairs flawlessly in her short black and blue dress. I followed slower. I heard Dean wolf whistle for Jo but I kept my gaze on the stairs to make sure I didn't trip. The room fell silent as I reached the last step. I looked up and blushed when I saw that everyone was staring at me.

"What?" I demanded. Castiel looked stricken. He was wearing dark pants and a dark blue button up.

"You look…" he trailed off.

"Hot Castiel, I believe the word you're looking for is hot," Ash supplied. I blushed when Castiel nodded. Okay, maybe dressing up wasn't so bad.


	43. Death of the Body

**Death of the Body- Arisa gets stabbed by Lucifer and Castiel can't save her.**

"Sammy, please come back to me," I cried. Lucifer grinned at me.

"Sam's gone for," he told me.

"No, he's there," I shouted.

"You annoy me," he said stepping forward. A blade appeared in his hand and he slammed it into my gut. I gasped grabbing onto his shoulders. I stared into Sam's brown eyes but I couldn't find any trace of the sweet Sammy that I had tried so hard to raise.

"Sammy," I whispered before he vanished and I crumpled to the floor. Blood trickled out of the wound and pain flooded my body.

"Arisa!" Castiel cried running to me. He held me in his arms and jerked the blade out with a spray of blood. I cried out.

"It's ok. You'll be better soon," he assured me touching my forehead. Nothing happened.

"I don't think I'm going to make it Cas," I whispered. Blood was now pouring through my fingers.

"No!" he cried. Tears began to trickle down his face. I reached up and brushed one away. Blood streaked across his cheek.

"I'm dying, for real now," I murmured.

"No, I'll save you," he said firmly. He picked me up but I cried out as that caused pain to flash through my body.

"Arisa, what can I do?" he begged. I smiled.

"Hold me," I whispered feeling my strength leaving me. I saw Tessa standing behind Castiel. Suddenly I was standing and looking down at my body.

"Are you ready?" Tessa asked. I nodded and walked over to her. Castiel was gripping my body and sobbing.

"No, Arisa, no," he cried. It wrenched my heart but I knew that I had to move on. I felt a tear on my cheek but I took Tessa's hand and vanished.


	44. Death of the Soul

**Death of the Soul- Arisa died, so where is she?**

I opened my eyes and saw my old house in Lawrence. Tessa was no longer here. I stared at the house as the door opened.

"Arisa?" my mother greeted. Tears filed my eyes.

"Mom," I cried running to her. I threw my arms around her and we hugged tightly.

"What happened?" she asked.

"Lucifer stabbed me," I told her with tears in my eyes.

"That son of a bitch," a new voice interrupted.

"Daddy," I cried. I hugged him tightly feeling so happy I might burst.

"This is Heaven," I murmured.


	45. Death of the Heart

**Death of the Heart- Castiel can't live without Arisa.**

"How is he?" Dean asked.

"He hasn't moved at all. He hasn't blinked, twitched, shifted, his eyes haven't even moved," Bobby replied.

"How are we going to fix this?" Sam asked.

"I don't think we can boys," Bobby said softly. They all fell silent and looked at Castiel. He was sitting in a plain wooden chair with his hands resting lightly on his knees and his eyes were staring at the same spot.

"We have to be able to do something," Dean said.

"How would you feel if Jo died?" Bobby asked Dean, "Or if Gabriel died?" he asked Sam. Both boys thought for a moment and sick expressions came on their faces.

"I don't even want to think about that," Dean said.

"Me either," Sam said.

"Exactly, Castiel and Arisa shared a powerful bond. They were mates which mean soulmates. They were created for the sole purpose of completing each other," Bobby explained. They all looked over at Castiel again. He hadn't moved. Dean stepped forward and rested his hand on Castiel's shoulder. Nothing happened. Castiel didn't move. Dean moved in front of him and Castiel's eyes didn't move.

"Castiel?" he said hesitantly. Castiel didn't respond. He didn't do anything. It was like he was a statue. It didn't even look like he was dead just a statue. An empty statue, a hollow statue.


	46. Death of the Memories

**Death of the Memories- Castiel remembers Arisa how she used to be.**

**Castiel's POV**

_I remembered first meeting Arisa. I remembered appearing in the hotel during the Samhain seal. I remembered her look of surprise when she first saw me and then the feel of her hand in mine when she shook it. _

_ I remembered kissing her for the first time. I remembered how soft her lips were and the smell of vanilla. _

_ I remembered the first time I watched her get hurt and the anger I felt. _

_ I remembered the tenderness in her eyes. _

_ I remembered, I remembered, I remembered._


	47. Clothing is a Turn On

**Clothing- Arisa wears Castiel's shirt.**

**Castiel's POV**

I woke up and turned over. The sight that greeted me shot arousal through my body. Arisa was standing on her tiptoes to reach a book on the top shelf and she was wearing nothing but my white button up shirt. She had her reading glasses on today and I loved it when she wore her glasses. They looked so cute perched on her nose. She grabbed her book and turned around. She smiled at me and walked over.

"Morning," I greeted.

"Morning," she replied stopping at the foot of the bed. She threw her book onto the bed and crawled up to me. She straddled my hips and rested her head on my chest.

"I like how you look this morning," I whispered. She slid her hands up my chest to rest on the bed on either side of my head. She pushed herself up and stared down at me. Her hair tickled my cheeks and I laughed. She leaned down and kissed me, slow and lingering. Suddenly she pulled back and slipped off me.

"I'm hungry," she said lightly. I groaned and sat up. I pulled on some flannel pants and went downstairs. She was still dressed in my shirt and I rested my hands on her waist. I began to kiss her neck and she hummed.

"Cas," she groaned turning around in my arms. I covered her lips with mine before she could protest. She sighed and stroked my neck. I smoothed my hands down her body until I was holding her bare thighs. I lifted her up and sat her on the counter. I slid my hands back up her body to her back and pulled her close. She tickled the back of my neck and I groaned pulling back. I began to ravish her jaw and neck with kiss and soft bites. She mewed and pulled at my shoulders.

"I like you in my clothes," I whispered.


	48. Handprint On My HeartOr My Arm

**Handprint- Castiel discovers something about Arisa while she sleeps. **

I appeared in Arisa's room and smiled at her sleeping form. I walked over and shrugged out of my upper clothes. I climbed in next to her and wrapped my arm around her waist. She hummed happily and turned to bury her face in my chest. I noticed a scar on her arm that I hadn't before. I ran my hand up her arm and pushed her sleeve out of the way. A handprint marred her silky smooth skin. I slowly, carefully rested my hand on the print. It matched my hand perfectly and I gasped. This wasn't possible. Some of my grace had transferred to her when I had pulled her from hell as evidence by the scar. I traced it with my index finger and she shifted under me. I looked at her face wondering if she knew the significance of this scar. I vowed to tell her in the morning. I rested my hand against the print once more and fell asleep.


	49. Mother at Twelve Part One

**Mother at Twelve Part One- Arisa has always taken care of her little brothers. Now someone wants to take care of her.**

I was reading my book for lit class when my phone rang. I glanced at the clock. It couldn't be Dean or Sam, they were still at school. I only went to morning classes at school. I picked it up and put it to my ear.

"Hello," I said.

"Hello this is Principal Gaines from Sioux Falls High School and I'm calling about Sam and Dean Winchester," a man said over the phone. I sighed and rubbed my temples.

"Yes what happened?" I asked.

"Dean and Sam got into a fight with two other boys. I'm going to need a parent to come down," he told me. I bit my lip.

"My father isn't home right now but I am responsible for my brothers when dad is away at work. I'll be there soon." I hung up before he could say anything. I threw a jacket on over my Roadhouse tee shirt and walked out to my Impala. I drove to the high school and walked inside. I walked into the office and knocked on the door.

"Come in," the principal called. I walked inside and saw Sam and Dean sitting along the wall. Dean had a black eye and Sam's nose was bleeding.

"Miss Winchester?" the principal asked.

"Yes my name is Arisa," I replied sitting down, "So what happened?"

"Apparently, two boys were making fun of them and they got into a fight," the principal told me, "Now given that the other boys started the fight I am inclined to be generous. They won't be punished but if something like this happens again I will be forced to punish them." I nodded.

"Don't worry, it won't happen again," I told him. He nodded and we all stood. The three of us went outside and I yanked them over to my car.

"Are you both insane?" I asked reaching inside to grab my first aid kit. I handed Sammy a tissue and Dean a breakable ice pack.

"I'm sorry but we had to defend ourselves," Dean told me. I rolled my eyes.

"Ever head of just walking away? You know what could happen if people start asking questions. I've told you not to draw attention to yourselves," I said.

"I'm sorry," Sam said softly. I was upset about this but I forced myself to calm down.

"It's ok Sammy. I just don't want to lose you guys. I can't officially adopt you two until I'm twenty one. I have three more years. Just give me three more years," I replied. They nodded and I took a deep breath.

"Alright, get back to class and behave," I ordered sternly. They nodded and I kissed their foreheads. They scampered off and I leaned against the car. I stared at the ground for a moment before hearing footsteps. I looked up to see an attractive man standing in front of me. He had messy black hair and deep dark blue eyes. He wore a blue vintage shirt with a dark blue over shirt and casual jeans with sneakers.

"Hello," he greeted in a rough yet velvety smooth voice.

"Hi," I replied giving him an obvious lingering look. He smiled and leaned against the car next to me.

"So you're the infamous Arisa Winchester," he stated. I blinked at him.

"Sam and Dean are both in my Mythology class and they speak of you often," he explained.

"No offense, but you don't look like a teacher," I said in disbelief. He looked way to young.

"Don't worry, I get that often," he told me with a smile. I couldn't help but smile back.

"So you work at the Roadhouse," he stated gesturing to my shirt.

"Yeah, every Monday, Friday and Saturday," I replied.

"Well I may have to change the days I go there," he told me with a wink. I blushed.

"Wait, should you be flirting with me?" I asked cautiously.

"And why can't I? You aren't one of my students and you are eighteen right?" I nodded, "So there's no problem."

"But my brothers are in your class and I do go here for morning classes," I replied with an arched eyebrow. He leaned in close and whispered in my ear.

"Then I guess it will have to be our little secret."

I was still blushing an hour later while I worked at the Roadhouse.

"Alright who is he?" Ellen asked suddenly.

"What do you mean?" I replied.

"You've been blushing and smiling ever since you walked in here. Who is he?" she asked. I blushed again. She smiled.

"Alright but you can't tell Sam and Dean," I said.

"Alright."

"It's their Mythology teacher Mr. Novak. I don't even know his first name but he flirted with me today and it was nice."

"I'm so happy for you Arisa," she cried throwing her arms around me, "It's been so long since you've been on a date."

"He didn't ask me out or anything. We just flirted and he's a teacher even if I'm not in his class," I told her as she let me go.

"Well baby steps," she said with a shrug. I laughed and went to go get some glasses.

A while later the door opened and Mr. Novak walked in. I blushed and ran to Ellen.

"That's him," I muttered pointing him out.

"He's cute," she whispered. I rolled my eyes and straightened my shirt. I walked over to him and smiled.

"What can I get you?" I asked.

"Well what do we have here? I'm shocked to see you here Miss Winchester," he drawled, a playful smile on his soft looking lips. I rolled my eyes but chuckled.

"I'll have a beer please," he continued. I nodded and went to get him one. A few minutes later I came back and set it down in front of him.

"Here you are," I told him. He grabbed the glass and captured my fingers in the process. Sparks shot up my skin and I shivered.

"Thank you," he said gazing into my eyes. I blushed and slipped from his grasp. I scuttled over to the other side of the bar to catch my breath.

At closing time he was still there. I had talked to him for a few minutes here and there but it was Friday and it got busy.

"Go ahead and talk to him. I'll leave it open for a little while," Ellen told me.

"Thanks," I told her.

"Wait," I stopped, "Let's fix you up." She pulled the hair tie from my hair and ran her fingers through my hair. She fixed it around my face and wiped something off my cheek.

"There you go," she said pushing me towards him. I smiled and walked over.

"Hi again," I greeted. I slid into the stool next to him.

"Finally got a free moment?" he teased.

"Well we're closing so yeah," I teased back. He smiled at me and my heart leaped. He had a really nice smile.

"Do you need a ride home?" he asked. I regretfully shook my head.

"No I drove here from the school," I told him. Disappointment flashed in his eyes.

"Oh well, I can still walk you out to your car," he told me. I nodded and smiled. I hopped off the stool and went to grab my jacket and bag.

"Bye Ellen," I called.

"Can I see you tomorrow?" he asked. I bit my lip.

"I don't think so. I have work here again. Unless you want to hang out here again," I joked.

"Nonsense Arisa, don't you remember? I gave you tomorrow off," Ellen said with a wink. I laughed and blushed.

"Alrighty then, I guess I am free," I said.

"Excellent, how would you like to go out to dinner with me?" he asked as we walked out to my car.

"I'd like that," I told him. He opened the driver's side door for me and I slid in. I dropped my bag in the passenger seat and rolled down my window.

"So why don't we meet here tomorrow and I can drive us to dinner," he offered.

"That'd be great, meet around seven?"

"Great, I'll see you tomorrow," he told me. I waved and started the car. I drove off feeling a bubble of happiness inside of me.

The next day I ran to Ellen's house. I banged on the door until Jo, her daughter, opened up.

"I need help," I told her.

"What is it?" she asked wide eyed.

"I have a date tonight and nothing cute to wear," I cried.

"Come in, this is an emergency." We went up to her room and she plopped me down on the bed. She went to her closet and began throwing clothes at me.

"Alright, we have six hours before you're supposed to be there. I'm going to make you look beautiful," she assured me.

I parked my car in front of the Roadhouse at seven. I was nervous and edgy as I got out of my car and walked inside. Ellen gasped when she saw me and I blushed.

"You look beautiful," she told me. I smiled and went to the full length mirror. I was wearing a one shoulder black dress that fell to my knees. I wore a blue necklace and black sandals. My hair had been curled and pulled up into a bun with two curls framing my face. My eyes had been lightly dusted with gold but the rest of my makeup looked natural with a slight rosy tint to my cheeks. I hadn't really ever dressed u0p. My dad had left before I started really getting into boys and after that it was all about my brothers. It was strange seeing me look beautiful.

"Arisa," Mr. Novak called. I turned and sucked in a breath. He was dressed in an all-black suit with a dark blue tie. His eyes wandered over me and an appreciative light entered them.

"We match," I stated lightly. He chuckled.

"Indeed we do," he replied. We walked out to his blue car and climbed inside.

"I'm guessing your favorite color is blue," I said. He laughed.

"How did you know?" I giggled. We drove for a while until we reached a small but nice restaurant.

"This place has the greatest food and I don't think anyone will know us here. This isn't a well-known place," he assured me. I nodded feeling nervous again. We hadn't talked much in the car and I wondered what we would talk about over dinner.

"Hello Mr. Novak, right this way," the hostess said.

"They know you here?" I asked.

"I come here often," he replied. She led us to a corner booth that was private and people couldn't see in. I sat down and pulled the napkin into my lap.

"What can I get you two to drink?" asked our waiter. I noticed that he had his back to Mr. Novak and was talking directly to me.

"Um, a lemonade please and some water," I told him.

"Of course," he said his eyes wandering over my body. I shifted uncomfortably and Mr. Novak cleared his throat.

"I'll have a coke please," he ordered in a quiet voice. The waiter sensed the hidden threat in his tone and vanished. I chuckled and pulled out the menu.

"So what's good here?" I asked.

"I would suggest…everything," he said. I laughed and looked over the pages. The waiter brought back our drinks.

"Are you ready to order?" he asked still facing more towards me.

"Yes, I would like the potato soup and salad with ranch dressing," I told him. He wrote that down and turned to Mr. Novak who ordered the steak with a salad. He left again and I fiddled nervously with my napkin.

"So why do you only take morning classes?" Mr. Novak asked.

"I could have graduated last year but I decided to stay. I take morning classes and then go to work," I explained. After that conversation flowed easily. He cracked jokes and I made sarcastic remarks about the world. We talked about school and work and played a quick game of twenty questions before our food arrived.

"So Mr. Novak," I started after the waiter had left.

"Castiel, please just call me Castiel," he interrupted.

"Castiel, that's a strange name."

"My parents were very religious. I was born on a Thursday so they named me after the angel of Thursday," he explained with a shrug.

"Interesting, is that why you got into Mythology?"

"Partly but I always loved myths." I nodded spooning some soup into my mouth. It was delicious.

"This is amazing," I said.

"I told you so." I laughed and ate some more.

"So Arisa, tell me about yourself. What do you like to do?" I nearly choked on a potato bite. _You idiot, you know he would ask questions about you. Just answer as honestly as you can. _

"I like working at the Roadhouse," I told him honestly.

"It seems like a nice place to work. What else?"

"Um," I cast my mind back to six years before. What did I like to do before dad left?

"I used to do photography and liked it but I haven't done that in years." I kept eating expecting him to say that photography was stupid and useless just like dad had.

"That's very cool. What did you take pictures of?" he asked. I looked up. His eyes looked earnest.

"People mostly. I liked capturing them when they weren't paying attention. I could just see better through the camera," I said wistfully. I immediately blushed. I hadn't talked about photography in forever. I hadn't just liked it, I had loved it.

"That's truly amazing. Do you have any pictures I could see?" he asked leaning closer to me. I thought. I still had the picture I had taken of my dad in my bag. I was reluctant to show him though. He seemed very intuitive. A picture might show him how bad a dad John had been. He noticed my hesitation.

"You don't have to of course. I can understand how that might be embarrassing," he said. I smiled gratefully. We spent the rest of the night talking about other lighter things.

We arrived back at the Roadhouse at 8:30. I stayed in the car for a moment wondering what to say.

"Well thank you. I had a very nice night," I offered. He smiled at me.

"As did I, thank you for coming. I'd like to do this again sometime."

"Me too," I told him. I opened the door but he took my hand. I looked back at him as he slowly carefully drew my hand to his lips. He kissed my hand and shivery sparks ran down my spine.

"I'll see you later," he murmured against my skin. He let go of my hand and I stepped out of the car. I nearly stumbled to the door and walked inside. I rested my head against the door and closed my eyes replaying every moment of our date.

"How was it?" Jo asked. Ellen and Jo were waiting anxiously behind the counter. I walked over to them conscious of the eyes staring at me.

"It was amazing," I squealed. Jo and I did a happy dance and Ellen hugged me tightly.

"I'm so happy for you. Are you going to see him again?" Jo asked.

"Yeah, he wanted to," I replied. She squealed again and threw her arms around my neck.

"Did he kiss you?" Ellen asked.

"Sort of, he kissed my hand," I explained.

"Oh that's so romantic." Jo pretended to swoon.

"If you keep seeing him I'm going to have to officially meet him," Ellen warned me.

"Yes Ellen." I secretly hoped that day would come.

A few weeks later I was working at the Roadhouse when Castiel walked in. We had gone out on seven dates in the past three weeks. Ellen was ready to meet him but I hadn't brought it up. He hadn't even kissed me yet.

"Hi Cas," I greeted warmly. He gave me one of his small crooked smiles that made me melt.

"Oh I'm so glad you're here," Ellen interjected, "I was wondering if you wanted to come to dinner tomorrow night?" I turned panicked eyes to her. I couldn't skip work tomorrow at Marco's.

"I already talked to him and he said it was fine," she told me the usual sadness in her eyes. She didn't like me working there. Heck, I didn't like me working there but Marco was a good boss and even better man.

"I would love to," he said. Ellen gave him her address and I went over to other side so Cas wouldn't see me slump into a chair. Relief washed over me as I fully realized that I wasn't going to have to go tomorrow. Sundays were the worst days of the week for me. On Sunday evenings I worked at Marco's House of Beauty which, in other words, was a strip joint. If Castiel ever found out, he would dump me cold turkey. This is why he would never find out.

The next day I helped Ellen cook fried chicken, make salad, cook beans and bring out drinks. I was dressed in casual jeans with a pretty dark purple top. My hair was in a side fishtail braid. At seven I heard the knock.

"Come in," I called hefting four heavy cases of soda. The door opened as I stumbled into the hall.

"Let me help," said Castiel's amused voice. He took the top two cases off and I shot him a thankful smile. We walked into the kitchen and set them down. He bent down and greeted me with a hug like always. I gripped him tightly for those few moments. I loved Castiel's hugs. His body was lean and muscled against mine and his arms were strong.

"Hi," he whispered in my ear.

"Hi," I whispered back. He chuckled and pulled away. I missed his warmth. W walked into the dining room where he greeted Ellen and Jo. We all sat down and started to eat. Ellen and Jo didn't wait too long to start the interrogation. I laughed as Castiel's answered their questions easily. He was such an open book with no dark secrets. My face fell and my happiness burst. Castiel was too good for me. I had dark secrets. I wasn't pure. I felt like crying but I hadn't spent six years being strong to suddenly stop now. I swallowed my tears and put on my happy mask. I had worn it so often that it felt comfortable.

After dinner I took Cas on a tour through Ellen's house. Pictures of me as a baby hung up on the walls.

"You were a cute baby," he stated. I blushed.

"Why do you call your mom Ellen?" he suddenly asked. I blinked.

"She's not my mom. My mom died when I was ten," I told him. We stopped in the hall as I fought the tears. It had been eight years but I still missed her horribly.

"Arisa I'm so sorry," he murmured. I shrugged trying to keep the tears at bay. I knew that if I started crying I wouldn't be able to stop or function or be me and if I wasn't me than I couldn't take care of Sam and Dean. We stood in silence for a long moment before I squared my shoulders.

"Come on, Ellen has pie."

In the weeks that followed my family never came up and Castiel never kissed me even though I now longed for it. I wondered if it was the whole teacher-student thing.

March 1st came up and with it came my birthday. I woke up to my brothers jumping onto my bed.

"Happy Birthday!" they shouted. I laughed and sat up. They shoved badly wrapped presents into my hands.

"Where did you get these?" I asked.

"Ellen helped us," they chorused. I laughed and unwrapped the first gift. It was a pretty crystal bracelet.

"Thank you Sam," I told him giving him a hug. Dean pushed his towards me. I opened up and saw a matching necklace. I put both on.

"Thank you," I told him kissing his forehead. I got out of bed and they both hugged me before scampering downstairs. I smiled shaking my head and stretched. I changed into my day clothes and went downstairs to make them breakfast.

After they had left for school I went to the Roadhouse.

"Happy Birthday!" Ellen and Jo cried. I laughed as they hugged me.

"Thanks."

"Here you go," Jo said handing me two gifts. I sighed and opened them. In one was a brand new dress and in the other was a pair of heels.

"Thank you guys," I cried hugging them. They laughed and hugged me back.

"Can I get in on this hug fest?" a familiar rough voice asked. I turned my smile brightening as I saw Cas.

"Of course," I told him. He came over and set down a box. He grabbed me in a bear hug and spun me around. I laughed as I whirled through the air. He set me on my feet and I stumbled a bit dizzy. He grabbed my elbow and steadied me.

"I bought you something," he told me.

"Oh you didn't have to buy me anything," I protested.

"Nonsense, it's my girlfriend's birthday and I'm buying her something," he replied turning to the box. I stared at his back stunned. Jo cheered quietly. He had never called me his girlfriend before. I had assumed he was still dating other girls while dating me. He turned back around and handed me the box. I opened the lid and gasped. Inside was a sleek black camera. It was high powered and perfect.

"Thank you," I breathed gingerly lifting it from the box. I held it carefully afraid it might break at any moment.

"The man at the store said that it was one of their best," he told me. I detected nervousness in his voice. I carefully set the camera aside and threw my arms around his neck.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you," I cried. He laughed and held me tightly.

"No problem," he assured me.

"This must have cost so much money."

"It doesn't matter," he told me. There was that nervousness again. I picked the camera back up and pressed the one button. The screen whirred to life and I was surprised that it showed one picture had been taken. I pressed the gallery button and brought the picture to life. I gaped at the screen.

"What is it?" Ellen asked coming over. Her mouth fell open as well.

"What?" Jo asked peering over my shoulder, "Oh my god, no way." The picture was of a white board with scarlet letters saying…_Will you marry me? _

I looked up at Castiel but he was on one knee holding out a small velvet box. Ellen grabbed the camera before I could drop it from shock.

"I-I," I couldn't speak. I was so overwhelmed.

"I want to take care of you Arisa," he told me. I stared at this man, this beautiful wonderful man who had made me happier than I had ever been; this man who had I knew I loved with all my heart; the man I knew I could never marry. Tears began to pool in my eyes as I took a step back.

"No," I whispered. Shock and disbelief warred on his face.

"What?" Ellen and Jo gasped.

"Is it about me being a teacher because we could figure something out," he said desperately, standing up and reaching for me. I backed up farther.

"No it isn't about that," I choked feeling as though my heart was being ripped from my chest.

"Then what?" he pleaded.

"I just can't," I gasped, "I have to go." I turned and ran from the Roadhouse. I ran to my car and drove off hearing them call after me. I drove to my house and ran inside. As soon as I shut the door I began force the tears down. Some spilled over to my cheeks but I swallowed and clenched my jaw to keep anymore from coming. I struggled with myself for a long time trying to hold my shattering self together. The pain in his eyes always sent me back into fits. I had hurt him so badly with my refusal. I bit my lip hard enough to draw blood. Castiel was better off without me. I kept telling myself that until I forced myself to believe it.

That Sunday I went to Marco's empty and numb. I felt like there was a hole in my chest. I changed into my usual outfit and went out onto the stage. I danced numbly and robotically. I kept my eyes straight ahead not caring enough to go get any money that was waved in my direction. When the dance was over I went back into the dressing room and sat, staring at myself in the mirror. The black wig I wore looked ghastly around my heavily done up face.

"Arisa, you have a Mr. Newman waiting," Clara told me. I stood and walked to my room. I pushed open the door and shut it behind me. It closed with a thunk as I stared at the man before me. He had dark messy black hair and dark serious blue eyes.

"Cas," I whispered. Shock filled me beating back the numbness.

"Hello Arisa," he replied. His voice wasn't cold just guarded. I sank into a chair and pulled my wig off. I let my blonde hair tumble down my face.

"How'd you find out?" I asked still whispering.

"One of my friends is having a bachelor party here," he told me, "I recognized you despite the wig and makeup." I nodded spinning the wig in my fingers.

"Is this why?" he asked. I knew what he was asking and I nodded slowly. Suddenly he was on his knees right in front of me. His eyes burned into mine.

"Why would you think I care? I just want to know why," he told me fiercely.

"My dad is gone, not dead but gone," I whispered, "I have to take care of Dean and Sam," I was tired of the lies and secrets, "Marco is a good man and he knows my situation. He pays me well and doesn't make me do anything I don't want to do. He wants me to quit but he won't fire me. He knows I need the money." He gazed at me for a moment then reached into his pocket. He pulled some tissues out and began to gently wipe my face. Once he had gotten the makeup off he stood.

"We are going to tell him that you are quitting," he said firmly. He took my hand and led me outside after giving me the trench coat I was wearing. I wrapped it around myself and buried my nose in it. I had missed the smell of him, the smell of wood smoke and rain. I heard him talking to Marco and then he was leading me outside with my clothes in his hand.

"Put these on," he told me. I slipped them on over my outfit. We drove for a few minutes neither of us speaking. Finally he pulled over. I didn't know where we were.

"Do you love me?" he asked. I looked at him. He was gazing at me with hope in his eyes.

"Yes," I said. He smiled and leaned over the console. His lips touched mine and fire burned away the rest of the numbness. His lips were soft yet firm against mine and my heart pounded in my chest. Flames licked my skin.

"Then marry me. I love you and want to take care of you," he whispered pulling back and showing me the velvet box.

"I will," I whispered. He pulled a simple silver band out and slid it onto my finger. He opened his door and got out. He opened mine and I stood. We were in front of the courthouse.

"Now," I squeaked. He pinned me against the car and kissed me passionately.

"Yes now," he murmured. He pulled me inside and we talked to the judge. He agreed to marry us and we went into a small room. The secretary was our witness. The vows passed in a blur.

"I do," Castiel said.

"I do," I said.

"You may kiss the bride," the judge announced. He leaned down and pressed his lips to mine. For the first time in seven years I broke down and began to cry.


	50. Mother at Twelve Part Two

**Mother at Twelve Part Two- The months they spend together are the best of her life.**

I woke to the sound of Kansas pouring from the tinny speakers of my alarm. I sighed and yawned. I stretched and slipped out of bed. I padded downstairs, the button up shirt I had worn to bed last night swishing around my thighs. I flicked on the light in the kitchen and groggily went to the coffee maker. I started it up and went to the well stocked fridge. I opened the door and grabbed eggs, bacon and orange juice. My coffee dinged and I took a scalding sip. With my jolt of caffeine in my system I started making eggs and bacon for the boys.

At around 6:30 I went to the stairs.

"Wake up," I shouted up to the rooms above. I heard groans and smiled. The bacon was almost done and I had set the table. We were having breakfast burritos. Sam came down first blinking and rubbing his eyes.

"Morning Sammy," I greeted kissing his forehead. He plopped into his seat and I set a tortilla on his plate. I set the bacon down as Dean stumbled in. I kissed his forehead as well and looked up the stairs.

"Cas," I called. No answer. I sighed.

"You boys eat and then get ready for school," I told them. I went back upstairs and pushed open my bedroom door. I smiled at my husband. I crawled over the bed to him and straddled his hips.

"Castiel," I murmured leaning down and kissing his jaw. He stirred lightly.

"Wake up," I said kissing my way to his neck. I bit lightly down on his jugular and I felt him wake up. I pulled back as he blinked up at me. His dark blue eyes found my green ones and I smiled.

"Morning," I greeted warmly.

"I have to say. I really like my alarm clock," he mumbled. I laughed and leaned down to kiss him on the lips. We kissed for a while before I finally pushed him away.

"Come on, you have work in forty minutes," I told him slipping off him. He groaned as I padded into the bathroom. I pulled my long blonde hair into a pony and washed my face. When I dried my face off I felt Castiel wrap his arms around my waist and bury his head in my shoulder.

"Do I have to go to work," he grumbled.

"Yes," I told him with a laugh. He groaned and let go of me.

"Go on then. I have to take a shower. Unless you'd like to join me?" he asked flirtatiously kissing my neck.

"Can't you control your raging hormones for one morning?" I asked with an amused roll of the eyes.

"Nope, less fun that way," he replied. I laughed and pushed him towards the shower. I left the room and went back downstairs. Sam and Dean must have gone upstairs to get ready. I washed their plates and packed their lunches. I had graduated from high school and I didn't work as much as I used to. I was still getting used to the idea of someone else helping me even though Castiel and I had been married for ten months now. All three boys came downstairs. I handed Castiel a premade burrito and his lunch. I handed the boys their lunches and kissed their foreheads goodbye. Castiel finished his breakfast and washed it down with a swig of orange juice that I could taste on his mouth when he kissed me goodbye.

Later that day I went for a walk. It was nice to have some time to myself, where I wasn't constantly working or worrying or running myself ragged. I wandered through the streets unable o deny the joy I felt. I was free from Marco's, I no longer worked at anywhere but the bar and I was married to a man who was willing to take care of a girl with daddy issues and two boys who thought of that girl as their mother.

"Hello Arisa," Miss Carter from down the street greeted.

"Hello," I greeted but inside I groaned. Miss Carter love to talk about her cats. She was a nice person but she had twenty cats. After I talked with her for ten minutes I was ready to leave.

"Well I really have to get home. It was so nice talking to you," I told her. I went home and started working on the house. I cleaned the kitchen, mowed the lawn and cleaned up the living room.

I was just getting started on my room when my phone rang.

"Hello?"

"I'm calling for Mrs. Novak," a professional voice greeted. I sat down.

"This is she," I said.

"My name is Krista Blanket and I am calling to inform you that your husband was in a car crash."

Ten minutes later I was running into the hospital. Dean and Sam were sitting in the waiting room. Sam was crying and had a bandage on his head. Dean was trying not to cry and he had a bandage on his check and his hand was wrapped up. I ran to them and hugged them tight.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Cas was taking us to lunch and this guy hit us," Dean explained. I hugged them again silently thanking all the gods that they hadn't been hurt.

"Mrs. Novak?" I turned at my name.

"Is Castiel alright?" I asked in a panic.

"Come with me," the nurse said. I followed her to a room with a glass window. I stared inside feeling tears constrict my throat. Castiel was lying in a hospital bed. Tubes were coming from everywhere and his skin was mottled with cuts and bruises.

"What exactly happened?" I choked out.

"Apparently a drunk driver ran a red light," she explained.

"How bad is he?"

"He has multiple lacerations and two broken ribs. He banged his head pretty hard but no concussion," she told me.

"Can I…" I gestured towards the door. She nodded. I pushed open the door and walked over to the chair beside his bed.

"Hi," I whispered sitting down. I took his hand and rubbed my thumb over his knuckles. The door opened and Dean and Sam walked in. They sat down on the window seat and we began our long period of waiting.

I was woken by a hand running through my hair. I rubbed my eyes and looked up.

"Castiel," I breathed in relief. I was still holding his left hand and his right traced my cheek. I sighed and brought his hand to my lips.

"I'm so glad that you're ok. How are you feeling?" I asked.

"I'm fine. The pain medication hasn't worn off," he assured me. I cupped his cheek in my hand and gently kissed his forehead.

"Ok," I whispered. He looked over at Dean and Sam who were asleep on the window seat. He chuckled softly.

"Little angels," he murmured warmly. I chuckled. He tugged on my hand.

"What do you need?" I asked brushing some hair from his forehead.

"Lie down beside me," he said. I hesitated.

"I don't want to hurt you," I told him.

"Come to the other side," he replied. I sighed and walked around to the other side of the bed. I eased myself slowly beside him and rested my head on his shoulder.

"Much better," he breathed. I laughed and traced soft patterns on his chest. He rubbed my arm slowly. We spent a while in perfect silence that filled my chest with happiness.

"Mrs. Novak?" a nurse interrupted. I gently stood and walked over.

"I just need some help filling out some paper work," she told me.

We worked on paper work for twenty minutes before she finally left. Dean and Sam stirred.

"Hey, he's awake," I murmured.

"Cas!" Sam cried running to the bed. He began to jabber and Castiel smiled and took it all in. Dean entered the conversation. I sat back and watched. I was happy that Dean and Sam finally had a good male role model. The door opened and I looked up expecting to see another nurse.

"What are you doing here?" Ruby, from school asked. My stomach plummeted.

"I-I," I stammered.

"She came to check up on me. Her brothers were part of the car crash," Castiel inserted smoothly. I hid my hands behind my back and slipped my wedding ring off my finger. I tucked it into my back pocket.

"What happened?" Ruby asked.

"Her brothers were in the road going to lunch. A drunk driver swerved and I ran out to get them out of the way," Castiel lied smoothly.

"Oh how brave," she simpered. I bit back a scathing retort. She sat down on the chair I had vacated and I used all my willpower to resist punching her in the face. I clenched my fists and took deep breaths as she began to flirt shamelessly. Luckily, for him, Castiel never flirted back.

"I'm going to go get some coffee," I said finally unable to take it anymore. I went downstairs to the cafeteria and got three cups of coffee and two sodas. I walked back upstairs and handed out the drinks.

"Thank you," Castiel said.

"Yeah thanks," Ruby muttered before going back to flirting.

"Alright well, I think we've said thank you enough times. Let's go home boys," I told Sam and Dean.

"Thank you again Mr. Novak," I said giving him a sharp look. He gave me a smile.

One week later he was coming home. Ruby had been visiting him every single day. The door opened and Castiel walked in.

"I'm glad you're home," Dean told him. I was making cupcakes. Cooking always helped me calm down and I had been doing a lot of it lately.

"Hello Arisa," he greeted sliding his arms around my waist.

"Hi," I replied stirring the batter.

"Don't be mad angel," he whispered. I sighed.

"I'm not mad at you," I muttered. He chuckled and kissed my neck.

"You know I didn't flirt back with Ruby," he said. I nodded and leaned against him gently.

"I know," I said quietly. He turned me around and looked into my eyes.

"Are you upset?"

"No, I know you didn't flirt back," I told him. He rested his hands on the counter behind me bringing himself closer to me.

"Tell me the truth. You don't have to hide anymore," he assured me with another kiss to my neck.

"Well…she's very pretty," I said softly. Surprise filled his eyes.

"Wait, you're scared because you think she's prettier than you?" he asked in a bewildered tone. I bit my lip and looked at my fingers, my forehead pressed against his.

"You're insane beautiful angel. You are so beautiful. You're strong and independent. You took care of your brothers all by yourself and you are absolutely amazing," he murmured. I felt a flush rise up my cheeks and I still didn't look at him. He caught my chin and he raised my face to kiss me long and lingering.

"Let me love you," he murmured. I swallowed. Castiel had been really good about not pushing me on the whole sex thing since we had gotten married. I bit my lip and stared at him. I knew he loved me. I knew I loved him so why I was I so scared. I knew why.

I had men issues still. I couldn't trust men even though Castiel had proven to me that he cared for me, loved me. He stayed quiet allowing me to gather my thoughts. I rested my hands on his chest and gently pushed him back. I saw a flash of disappointment but he quickly hid it.

Sam, Dean go get ready for bed," I told them. They went and changed and I kissed them goodnight. I walked into my bedroom where Castiel was pulling on his flannels. He tied the strings and walked over to me. He kissed me and I ran my hands down his chest. I felt his breathing hitch. My fingers found the ties and tugged. He pulled back with doubt in his eyes.

"Arisa, I," I cut him off with a finger against his lips.

"I want this," I whispered. He smiled and kissed me again. I wove my fingers through his hair and held him close. His hands moved under my shirt to touch my bare skin. I sighed and pulled him closer. He ran his hands up my spine pulling the shirt with it. I pulled back and he tugged it off. His eyes raked over my torso and I blushed.

"You're beautiful," he murmured kissing me again.

_The next morning I woke with my head resting on his chest. Our hands were laced together and I smiled. Last night had been wonderful, better than I had ever imagined. I sighed happily and nestled close to him. I felt him stir and I quickly shut my eyes. I felt his fingers run through my hair and his lips press to my forehead. I smiled and kissed his chest. _

_ "Good morning," he whispered. _

_ "Good morning," I whispered back. I sat up and looked at him only to be confronted with a monster. _

I woke with a scream. I clutched the sheet to my chest and tried to calm down.

"Arisa, what's wrong?" Castiel asked. I turned and buried my head in his chest. He held me close murmuring sweet things in my ear.

"Shh, it's ok," he whispered rubbing slow gentle circles on my back. I began to calm down, the shudders stopping.

"What happened?" he asked.

"You turned into a monster," I muttered. He kept rubbing my back and I finally relaxed. He looked down at me and kissed my forehead.

"I'm not a monster see?" he asked playfully. I chuckled and pulled back.

"I don't know, you look pretty frightening to me," I joked. He laughed and kissed me tenderly.

"Last night was amazing," he murmured locking eyes with me. I blushed and he grinned. He loved it when I blushed.

"I agree," I replied in a soft undertone. Knocking on the door had us springing apart.

"I'll go get it," I told him. I wrapped the sheet firmly around my body and went downstairs. I peeked through the peep hole and my stomach dropped. I ran back upstairs.

"Cas," it's the principal," I hissed. We jolted into action. He got dressed while I went to wake up Sam and Dean.

"Come into my room and be quiet," I ordered them. We all went into my room as Cas went downstairs. I shut the door and went to the heating vent. It was right over the living room.

"Hello principal Gaines, what brings you here at this hour on a Saturday?" I heard Castiel ask.

"Forgive me for the early hour but some startling rumors have been going about the school and I must address you on them," Gaines replied. My fists clenched.

"Rumors? I was unaware of any rumors about myself," Castiel said lightly.

"The rumors say that you married a high schooler and are now living with her," Gaines explained bluntly. I felt frozen. Who had found out? We had been so careful.

"People think that I am living with a high school kid. That's absurd Mr. Gaines," Castiel replied with a laugh. He was such a good liar.

"Nevertheless, I have to search the house. This doesn't just affect you. The girl in question will have to be searched as well," he told him. Horror filled me.

"Who is this mysterious girl I apparently married?"

"Arisa Winchester." The panic that filled me broke my heart.

"Alright but can't I convince you to have some coffee first?" Castiel said, "We are friends after all."

"Of course, of course." The voices moved to the kitchen.

"Go to your rooms and hide everything that belongs to you in those hiding places we showed you," I snapped to Sam and Dean. They nodded and darted out. I changed into some shorts and tee shirt before doing the same. I pulled all my clothes, bathroom stuff and pictures down and shoved them under a loose floorboard. We had set up this system in case this ever happened.

"What do we do now?" they asked. I heard voices coming up the stairs. I led them to the back of the house, a small guest room that was never used. I popped open a window and took a careful look around.

"Come with me," I said in a soft voice. I slid out the window and shut it after they were out. We padded over to a fence and climbed down. I helped Sam down and we took off. We ran to Roadhouse.

"Ellen we need your help," I panted.

Ten minutes later it looked like we had lived at Ellen's house our whole lives.

"Alright boys," I said as Gaines' car pulled up, "Don't tell them that we really live with Mr. Novak and always refer to him as Mr. Novak if you have to say his name. We've lived here our whole lives ok? Ellen is legal guardian." They both nodded and I kissed their foreheads as the doorbell rang. I went downstairs. Hopefully he wouldn't ask to see my brothers. I went into the kitchen and tried to act normal as Ellen welcomed him in.

"Miss Winchester?" he asked. I turned a surprised look on my face.

"Principal Gaines, why are you here?"

"Some unsettling rumors have been spread about you Miss Winchester and I am here to put them to rest," he explained, "The rumors say that you were married to the new teacher Mr. Novak." I scoffed.

"Me, marry a teacher, that's ridicules," I said.

"Unfortunately questions must be answered."

Ten minutes later he left saying he would be in touch. I sighed and slumped into my chair.

"You did very well," Ellen assured me. I stayed silent.

"I'm sure nothing will happen," she offered. I stared at the wall, silent.

"Everything's going to be fine," she said.

"No it won't be," I whispered. She sat down across from me.

"What do you mean?"

"If people are already talking about it then how long before police arrive to double check that Gaines was right? I have to leave," I said.

"No!" she snapped, "You are not leaving this family like your father did."

"I wasn't planning on it. I was going to explained to Sam and Dean why I have to leave," I yelled.

"And then what? You were just going to leave without telling Castiel goodbye?

"Yes, if that's what it took."

"Where would you even go? You have nowhere to go," she yelled. Silence suddenly swept into the room. We were both standing now and my mind was made up.

_Dear Castiel, before I continue I just want you to know that I love you. The months I spent with you were the most amazing months of my life. I was loved and cared for and I soaked up every minute. You looked at me and didn't see a happy teenager, you saw me, the real me. You saw my unhappiness and my struggled and helped me and forth at, I could never thank you enough. Castiel, despite my love for you I have to leave. Rumors have been spread and if I stay they could destroy me, you and the boys. I can't allow that to happen. The boys are staying with Ellen but I'm sure they would love to see you every once in a while. I have already explained this to them and I have promised that I will be back in one year. One year should be enough time. Then we wouldn't have to hide. For now though, it is better this way even though it feels like my heart is breaking with every word I write. Know that there will never be another guy and I hope that time flies quickly so we can be together again. _

_Goodbye. _


	51. Mother at Twelve Part Three

**Mother at Twelve Part Three- Arisa has said goodbye but Castiel won't let her go. **

I walked down the crowded New York street feeling lost and confused. I had wondered here from North Dakota and I was trying to find work. New York was a big city. Even if Castiel came looking for me, he wouldn't be able to find me in this place.

I was walking down a different street when a familiar engine whined to a stop. I turned and saw my black Impala waiting for me. The door opened and Castiel stepped out.

"The gods hate me," I muttered. I sank into the shadows but he had already seen me. I bit my lip and my eyes flickered everywhere for an escape. I merged with the crowd hoping he would lose me.

"Arisa," he called.

"Damn it," I cursed. I began to run, tearing down the sidewalk and narrowly avoiding slamming into me. I knew he was behind me. Tears began to choke me. It had been three months. I was running because if I didn't than I would let him take me home and I couldn't destroy him like that. I saw an alley and darted into it. Too late I realized that it was a dead end. I panicked whirling around. He was already there. He stepped into the alley and my heart stopped beating. My memory hadn't done him justice. He was so handsome.

"Arisa stop running and come home," he pleaded. Tears were now flowing down my cheeks but I shook my head. He sighed.

"I didn't want to do this," he muttered. Before I could ask what he meant I was being lifted up and flung over his shoulder. I began to struggle but he held me tight.

"Arisa, stop you're gathering stares," he told me dryly.

"Yeah, I'm the one gathering stares. I'm not carrying a defenseless girl over my shoulder," I replied snarkily.

"Neither am I, you are not defenseless Arisa," he replied. I scowled and he got to the car. He opened the passenger door and plopped me inside. I fell and my head banged against the driver's seat. I scrambled up and Castiel slid into the car beside me. He locked the doors and we drove off. I stared out the window wondering if I how painful it would be to jump from the car.

"Don't even think about it Arisa," Castiel warned. My fingers found the lock button and pressed it. _Click. _The locks popped up. _Click. _They popped back down. I scowled at Castiel. _Click. _He shot me an exasperated look. _Click. _I stuck my tongue out at him. _Click. _He sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose. _Click_. I smirked. _Click. _

"Arisa Novak if you press that button one more time I will duct tape you down," Castiel snapped clicking the locks down once more. I stayed still for a while. _Click. _My hands hit the dash when he stopped the car. He jumped out and I heard him muttering to himself as he walked over to my side. He opened my door and began duct taping my wrists together.

"Stop it," I protested pulling back.

"I warned you," he stated simply. He finished taping my wrists together then taped them to the handle on the ceiling. Suddenly a cop pulled up.

"What's going on here?" the cop asked coming over to us.

"Sorry officer the missus was getting feisty," Castiel replied with a smirk and a wink. I gaped at him. The cop laughed.

"Well, I'll just leave you two be," he said retreating to his car. I glared at Castiel.

"You are so going to hell for all the lies you've told," I said. He smiled at me and my stomach did a flip flop.

A few hours later we pulled into a hotel. Castiel went inside and bought a room. He came back out and untapped my hands. He kept one hand wrapped firmly around my arm as he led me to our room. He pushed me inside and shut the door.

"Alright, the time has come to talk," he said leaning against the closed door. For the first time I let my eyes really wander over him. He was wearing jeans and a black shirt that outlined his amazing torso. His hair was messier than ever and his dark blue eyes were examining me as well.

"You look tired," he stated quietly.

"You look sad," I said in a whisper. Immediately the angry and tension left the room. Nothing remained except the longing for each other. I surged for him and he met me halfway. Our arms crashed around each other and I began to sob. I felt his tears hit my head.

"Why did you leave me?" he asked in a broken voice.

"I thought it would be best," I choked. His arms tightened around me.

"It wasn't," he whispered. I pulled back and smashed our lips together. We kissed each other hungrily and passionately. I had missed this with an aching need and I was blissfully happy that I had it again.

The next morning I was woken by an inexplicable need to vomit. I bolted to the bathroom and began to puke. I felt hands gently pull my hair away as I emptied my stomach. Finally I stopped and wiped my mouth. Castiel handed me a glass of water and I swirled it around my mouth.

"Did you eat bad food?" he asked. I raked my brain. I hadn't had much yesterday, just a sandwich and a bottle of water.

"No," I replied with another drink. His dark eyes were concerned.

"How are you feeling now?"

"I feel fine now," I told him truthfully. He watched me carefully as I stood checking my body. I felt fine now.

"I want to take you to a doctor," he said firmly. I shrugged and got dressed. Later that day we found a nice place that allowed walk ins. We waited for a while before a doctor came.

"Mrs. Novak," the doctor called. I followed him into his room.

"So tell me anything strange that's been happening lately," he told me. I thought back.

"My emotions have been all over the place but that's not unusual. I've thrown up a couple of times and felt fine after. I'll be super hungry some days and not so hungry other days." I racked my brain for anything else.

"I'm going to do a scan ok?" I nodded.

An hour later the doctor came back into the room. He was holding a clipboard and he looked expectant.

"The scan has revealed that you are three months pregnant," he told me. I stared at him my brain and heart stopping.

"Mrs. Novak?" I could barely hear him over the roaring in my ears. I was pregnant.

"Cas," I gasped feeling like I was drowning. I felt strong hands wrap around my wrists. I focused on dark blue eyes.

"Arisa focus," he said.

"I'm pregnant," I whispered.


	52. Mother at Twelve Part Four

**Mother at Twelve Part Four- The baby is born.**

I sat on the couch eating ice cream. My tummy was round and I felt like a balloon. Castiel sat next to me tracing patterns on my stomach and Dean and Sam were playing video games. Ellen was there nervously fretting over me. Bobby was there drinking beer.

"I don't get why you're all in a fluff. This is boring," Bobby said gruffly. An evil idea popped into my head.

"Oh my god, I think it's coming," I groaned. Castiel and Ellen immediately sprang up and Bobby turned white as a sheet. I began to laugh.

"Don't ever say my life is boring Bobby. It just turned you white as a sheet," I told him. Castiel rolled his eyes and crossed his arms.

"Come on, I couldn't resist," I told him with my signature pout. He sighed and smiled sitting back down.

"You are whipped," Ellen said severely. Castiel smiled and shrugged.

"I don't care," he said kissing me.

A few hours later I was in the kitchen getting more ice cream when I felt a tug of pain. I gasped and my hands went to my belly. More pain came.

"Ellen," I cried.

"What is it?" she asked running in.

"I think it's time," I panted with another wince. Everything was a flurry as I was rushed out to the car and Ellen was grabbing my to-go bag. We drove as fast as we could to get to the hospital.

"Cas, it's not coming right away. You can relax," I told him soothingly. He shot me a look that said he really couldn't. I laughed. We pulled into the hospital and they took me inside. They explained what was happening tome and a wheel chair was brought out. The pain was coming faster now. They got me into a hospital bed and set everything up.

"Cas," I panted reaching for him. He took my head tenderly as more pain started hitting me. I cried out.

"We don't have time for a spine tap," a voice rang out.

"You have to be brave my angel," Castiel whispered. I nodded squeezing his hand.

Five hours of pain later I was lying on the bed panting and soaked in sweat and other fluids. I heard crying and lifted my head weakly. A nurse was wiping the baby off.

"It's a girl," a nurse told us. I smiled and Castiel's eyes shone. The nurse rested her in my arms and I stared down at the most beautiful thing I had ever seen.

"Hi," I whispered. I stroked her cheek with my finger.

"What should we name her?" Castiel asked kissing my forehead.

"Selena," I said feeling the rightness of it. Castiel kissed Selena's forehead.

"It's perfect," he whispered.

Four Years Later

"Selena," I called, "Lunch."

"But I'm playing with daddy," came her high sweet voice.

"Then tell daddy that he needs to bring you in for lunch," I said.

"Aw, do I have to," came Castiel's voice. I rolled my eyes but smiled. They walked in and I smiled at my daughter in Castiel's arms. She had inherited Castiel's black hair and my green eyes. I kissed her forehead as Castiel set her down.

"Here you go," I announced setting down three grilled cheese sandwiches.

"Yay!" she cried digging in.

"Yay!" Castiel cried as well. I laughed and kissed him.

That night as I changed I remembered when I had been struggling to take care of my two brothers. I smiled as I thought about how that had changed.

"Why are you smiling?" Castiel asked kissing my neck.

"Because I'm happy," I said turning in his arms, "I'm so happy."


	53. Unusual Setting For Romance

**Unusual Setting for Romance- Arisa goes to a strip club and finds a blue eyed man that catches her eye. **

It was Jo's bachelorette party. Anna, Ruby, Ellen, Madison and I were her companions as we walked into a strip club.

"Come on, do we have to come here," I complained. I always felt uncomfortable around guys who stripped.

"Come on Arisa, it's my party," Jo cried as we sat down in our private section. I rolled my eyes as the small stage we were sitting in front of lit up. A man in a priest outfit walked on. Jo whistled. The man had messy black hair and dark blue eyes. He held a bible in his left hand. He smiled and winked at her. She blushed. He began to dance and I couldn't help but watch him. He was handsome and didn't move obnoxiously like the other guys. He had a certain grace about him. He finally pulled off his top and all the other girls wolf whistled. I chuckled taking a drink of my beer. He tossed his shirt into Jo's hands who laughed and waved it around. She was drunk. Looking around I realized that I was the only one not drunk. Ruby and Anna were already down for the count. They were both light weights. Ellen had left to go to the bathroom and hadn't come back yet. I think she left. Maddy and Jo were nearly to the point of dropping and I groaned. I didn't like the idea of carrying them all out to the car. Jo whooped one more time then fell into me. I was shoved into the seat by her dead weight where I tumbled off banging my head against the metal pole that held the table up. I came out cursing. I rubbed the lump I could feel.

"Stupid drunk person," I muttered. A glass of ice appeared by my elbow. I turned to meet the stripper. My mouth went dry.

"Hi," he greeted with an easy smile.

"Hi," I replied taking the glass. I pressed the cold to my head and bit my lip as I stared at the four unconscious girls left in my care.

"Do you need help?" the man asked pulling the black shirt back on. I was thankful because he had drool worthy muscles.

"Yes please," I replied with a pitiful smile. He laughed and picked up Jo.

Once we had all the girls safely in the car I turned back to him.

"Do you need me to follow and help you when you get them home?" he asked kindly.

"No, my brothers will help me," I replied. He nodded and I stood awkwardly.

"Well thank you," I said shaking his hand.

"You're welcome," he said with a shrug. Suddenly her presented a card to me. As he did so he pulled on my hand until his lips were by my ear.

"In case you want a private show," he breathed slipping the card into my hand. My breath caught. He pulled back with a gleam in his eyes. He winked and vanished into the club. I took a moment to restart my heart then went home. I fell asleep with dancing blue eyes in my dreams.

Over the next few days I forced myself to stop thinking about the man which failed miserably. I ended up waking up sweaty and panting from a dream about him every night.

I was getting ice cream when Jo found the card that I now used as my bookmark.

"Who is Castiel?" she called. I nearly dropped my ice cream and my face burned.

"Who is he?" she asked coming inside.

"The stripper," I mumbled.

"Oh my god! He gave you his card! You have to call him," she cried.

"No!" I replied. Too late, she was dialing. I lunged for the phone but she danced out of reach. I tackled her and grabbed my phone.

"Hello," greeted a rough yet velvet voice.

"Um hi," I replied. There was a moment of silence.

"Who is this?" he asked. I shot Jo a death look.

"This is Arisa. We met three nights ago at the club where you work. You helped me carry those drunken idiots I call friends to my car," I said. Jo shot me a disproving look.

"Oh, it's a pleasure to hear from you," he replied his voice going all deep a husky. I felt my legs tremble and quickly sat down.

"Yeah," I said weakly. Jo rolled her eyes and snatched the phone from my hand.

"What my friend is trying to say is that she's been having dreams about you and wants to have hot steamy sex with you," she said matter of factly. If looks could kill she would be roasted alive. She pressed the speaker on and I buried my face in my hands.

"Well that is flattering," he said with an amused tone, "Tell her to come to the club tonight and maybe we could make that happen." Jo shot me a triumphant look.

"Will do, thank you," she said sweetly before hanging up. I punched her in the arm.

"I hate you," I hissed.

"I love you to," she replied.

That night I arrived at the club nervously smoothing down the dress that Jo had forced me into. I looked around and saw Castiel sitting in a booth. He was wearing normal clothes and looked lazy, powerful and oh so sexy. I walked over to him and slipped into the booth.

"Hello," he greeted giving me a lingering look that had me blushing.

"Look I just want to apologize for my friend," I told him. He arched an eyebrow.

"So you haven't been dreaming about me?" he asked. I blushed unable to lie well enough. He chuckled and leaned across the table.

"Come with me," he whispered. I shuddered as heat smashed through me. I took his hand and followed him to a back door. We went up some stairs and he pushed open a door to an apartment.

"You live above the club?" I asked.

"Yes," he replied his voice clipped from the question. Curiosity peaked inside of me but I kept my mouth shut. He pulled me into his bedroom and shut the door. When he turned around the gleam was in his eyes and I shivered in anticipation. He moved towards me slowly, gracefully, predatory. His hands ran up my arms and I melted into his hot touch. He leaned down and…jerked away. He was panting and his fists were clenched.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Nothing," he bit out. I rested a hand gently on his back. The muscles were tight and knotted.

"Tell me," I implored, "I'm a stranger. I won't tell anyone." There was silence for a long moment. I began to rub his back.

"I was sold here by my mother," he blurted suddenly. My hand stilled on his back as horror washed over me. Before I could say anything he continued.

"She was deep in debt and so she sold me. Apparently I fetched a good price. Sicko freaks really like twelve year olds. When I first got here I was put on the sex list." The horror that was filling me burst and I began to cry. He turned and alarm filled his eyes.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"That's horrible," I whispered. I couldn't help myself from wrapping my arms around him comfortingly. He was surprised and I almost pushed back. Instead his arms came around me and his head fell against my shoulder. I stroked his hair and neck like I used to do for my little brothers when they had nightmares.

"Shh, shh," I whispered when I felt his body shaking. After a long time he pulled back. His eyes were puffy and red and my shirt was soaked.

"Stay here," I told him gently. He nodded and I went downstairs.

"I'd like to speak to the manager," I told a woman. She nodded and went to go get him. A few minutes alter he came back.

"How much did you buy Castiel Novak for?" I asked without preamble.

"One grand," the man replied easily. I looked through my purse and thought it was funny that I had received two grand today and had been planning on putting it in the bank.

"This is two thousand dollars. I'm buying Castiel," I said handing him the money and going back upstairs.

"Pack your things," I told him. The anger that now replaced the horror was making me see red.

"What?" he asked. Confusion was written all over his face.

"I just freed you. You're coming to live with me until you get on your feet," I said. Understanding bloomed in his eyes followed by joy. He ran around gathering his things quickly. He didn't have a lot. We left and I took him to my house. The happiness that shone in his eyes made the anger lift.

Six months later

"Arisa," Castiel said. I turned and gasped. Castiel was wearing nothing but a towel around his waist.

"What are you doing?" I asked secretly admiring the toned muscles in his chest. He stepped towards me. He seemed shy and uncertain.

"I wanted to try," he said softly. My face softened and I gazed at him tenderly.

"Ok," I told him. I took his hand and led him to my room. I shut the door and waited for him. I would let him take charge. He took a deep breath and walked over to me. He slid his fingers under the hem of my shirt and lifted. I raised my arms and he pulled off my shirt. His eyes traced my body and I smiled at his uncertainty.

"We don't have to do this Cas," I told him. Over the months we had developed a relationship. It was largely non physical and I was ok with that.

"I don't want you to get bored with me," he said stubbornly working on my pants.

"Wait, you think I'm going to get bored with you because we don have sex?" I asked as he slid my pants down. He didn't say anything but his ears turned red. I pulled him up and stared at him.

"I love you Castiel. Not because of the sex or the kisses or the touching. I love you because you're beautiful inside and out. You're strong and brave and the most amazing guy I have ever met," I told him. He smiled and leaned down to kiss me.

"Thank you," he whispered.


	54. Ocean Eyes on Green Summer Grass

**Ocean Eyes on Green Grass- Arisa and Castiel reflect on their lover's eyes. **

**Arisa's POV**

His eyes were the color of the oceans. They were a deep blue that reminded me of waves and rain and the smell of salt. His eyes spoke for him. When they were a bright blue tinted with silver he was happy. When he was sad they were dark, dark, dark. His eyes swirled around me and pulled me deeper in love.

**Castiel's POV**

Her eyes were the color of the grass. They were a deep green that reminded me of sunshine and summer and the smell of lavender. Her eyes spoke for her. When her eyes were a bright snapping green she was happy. When she was sad they were a mossy color. Her eyes shone on me and made me shine with love. 


End file.
